Sonny With A Chance Of Falls
by CharmedXifter
Summary: A fan poll for Mackenzie Falls forces Sonny Munroe to guest star on the popular teen drama to play the love interest for Chad's character Mackenzie and bad boy bank robber played by James Conroy...what happens? please R&R! Story's better than the summary!
1. Why Do I Hate Chad Dylan Cooper?

| "Sonny with the chance of falls"

**A/N: Finally I'm back to writing…anyway to start it all off I wanted to thank you guys for checking out my newest story…I used to write Hannah Montana Fictions but since I've finished with my Jiley 3 part series I decided to write a Channy…I'm not sure if I should make this a series too but if the reviews are good then why not right? **** Anyway please read and review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, things and whatever else there is to disclaim that is used in this fiction…every character from Sonny with a chance is owned by the great people of Disney **

**Chapter 1: Why Do I Hate Chad Dylan Cooper?**

** ~Sonny's POV~ **

_Why Do I Hate Chad Dylan Cooper? Maybe because He's a three named Jerk who likes to make my day as miserable as possible or maybe because he likes seeing me embarrass myself and hates our show and to top it all off he's egotistical and annoying…or maybe…just maybe it's because as much as I hate having him in my head, he's still there like a bug that can't be squashed…_

"Sonny?" A voice disrupted my thoughts and made me jump out of my chair "I don't like you!" I squealed though when I realized I just made a complete fool of myself to whomever it was that called my name, I bit my lip and turned to see who it was "day dreaming about Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni grinned smugly at me and I quickly dismissed it with a sarcastic laugh "Chad Dylan Cooper? Girl, No!" but then I couldn't help but ask "why did you think I was day dreaming about Chad?"

"Well I couldn't imagine this face…" she mocked my Far off look and then turned back to me "is because of Grady or Nico" she shrugged "Ew…Nico and Grady are like my two bestest friends!" I protested and Tawni tilted her head to the side "So It is Chad…" she replied surely, as if she already knew what my answer was going to be "It is but I was thinking about how much I hate him" I told her my eyes setting on hers as if I was begging her to believe me "okay Sonny this would be the part where I say Sure You Are even if we both know that's a lie" Tawni then flipped her hair and with a too chipper voice said "sure you are Sonny!" _right on schedule._

"Why are we friends?" I asked her, shaking my head as I made myself more comfortable in my seat "who said we were?" she laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes "anyway, Marshall sent you this…" she handed me a thick brown envelope and the cheerfulness died down. I then pulled out a neatly printed stack of white paper from it and raised an eyebrow "It's a script…"

"what?! Why didn't I get a script?" she quickly squished beside me and took the papers before I could read what was on it "So Random doesn't get scripts…we have sketches…why do I have a script?" I was confused was this one of the new Condor rules? Because if it was…I don't like it…I like ad-libbing my lines and not worry about memorizing a bunch of papers…"Oh Sonny…This isn't from So Random" Tawni held back a laugh but failed miserably "then what is it for?" I snatched the Papers away from her.

_Mackenzie Falls: episode 223 "Unnamed special episode"_

_Mackenzie ---------------- Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Penelope ------------------- Leslie-Anne Huff_

_Devon ------------------- William Jonathan Georges _

_Chloe --------------Ashley Jackson_

_Trevor --------------- DeVaughn Nixon_

_Cassidy -------------- Sonny Munroe_

That Last Name…It Looks So Familiar….Wait – It's Mine!

"It's my name!" I gasped in horror, looking at Tawni who just lifted a shoulder "what kind of a name is Cassidy?" she asked and shook her head "I mean, It rolls off the tongue like Tawni but It's just too long to say…" _of course Tawni was wrapped around her own world…_

She took the papers from me once again and read the Character description before handing it back to me "It says your Character is James' girlfriend who goes to the falls in search for her bad boy boyfriend and catches the eye of Mackenzie who tries to woo her only to find out she is actually Devon's Maternal half sister" Tawni huffed "I mean really…who comes up with these ridiculous plot lines?" she laughed at the cliché plot. "So I know the devil who plays Mackenzie but who's James?" I asked, hoping it was either a Jonas, a Linley or even an Efron…now that would definitely make me consider this Job...Tawni bit her lip "It's a Conroy…" she told me and my jaw dropped. My Dream just shattered before my very eyes. James….James Conroy…

"I'm definitely not doing that then…"

"and miss being thrown by Devon down the falls only to be saved by a nearby raft made out of Empty water bottles?" again she laughed uncontrollably "I mean really…this is just funny!" she handed me the paper and I sighed "that about the random Crossover with the falls?" It was Marshall sauntering inside the prop house excitedly "Marshall I never agreed to any crossovers especially not Mackenzie Falls!" I protested and he made a face "I'm sorry Sonny but the Contract you signed when you first got here states the Studio can decide those crossovers for you" he replied.


	2. Pleasant Surprises

Chapter 2: Pleasant Surprises

~ Chad's POV ~

"Chad, I have to talk to you" that voice could only belong to one person…."Mr. Condor! Hey Mr. C it's good to have you at the falls today…what's up?" I quickly jumped out of my actor's chair, dusted it off and offered it to him "please sir…have a seat" I smiled, glancing at the man who was fanning the most important man in Condor studios "have you seen the Mackenzie Falls Polls? I've gotta admit all those fans are bringing the studio a lot of money" He said amusedly, looking back at the man who had the fan and told him to stop and leave…now that was what I call power… "well sir, I do like raking in the greens for you Mr. C" I replied with my million dollar smile. "I didn't say you were the Money maker this time Chad" he told me and my face fell and the Chad smile faded into oblivion. "I thought It was a Mackenzie Falls Poll?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

I knew about these polls…happens once every 3 months always about a twist…always about me…"It is…It's about the next big guest star the show will be having" he explained. "a girl?" I asked "No. A monkey" Mr. Condor rolled his eyes and I became even more confused "Of course it's a girl Cooper!" he grumbled and I rubbed the back of my head "Is it Selena Gomez? Because I tried to work with her in my Chad Dylan Cooper Movie and I think she's still pissed at me and Sonny" I laughed at myself "she was in the running but the girl the fans picked…totally blew every contender out of the running" I glanced to his side while Mr. Condor spoke seeing my bright ray of Sunshine walking into the studio with a pissed off expression I knew very well.

Sonny always had a bad timing but even if that was the case she was still too adorable not to notice "let me guess…Hannah Montana?" I asked and Mr. Condor raised an eyebrow, I chose to ignore Sonny for now "It's not her…" I saw Mr. Condor give Sonny a look which she deflected with a shrug "Is it M--" "still the same old Chad…It's not Miley Cyrus Either…like I told you before Hannah and Miley are the same person" Sonny cut me off and I saw Mr. Condor hold back a laugh…how was she so sure than Miley and Hannah were one person? And if she really was one person then who was she really? Hannah or Miley? Questions….

"So who is it?" I gave up, throwing my hands up frustrated "Should I?" Mr. Condor asked Sonny who shrugged "go on ahead sir…" she replied "Sonny Munroe here got 78 percent of the total votes at our poll hence making her the new guest star of Mackenzie Falls…your new lead lady" Mr. Condor got up from his seat and left but not before he whispered a "he really doesn't know Miley and Hannah are the same person?" and he laughed, so did Sonny "he doesnt" she replied.

"Sonny!?" I called out to Mr. Condor who waved his hand dismissively and left the room leaving me with Sonny who was less than thrilled. I mean, I'd love for Sonny to be in Mackenzie Falls – if I was ready to tell her that I was really in love with her…but I couldn't do that…I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I am not about to crack under pressure…I'm not about to crack to someone who hates my guts anyhow and would just end up rejecting me…even if I couldn't get her out of my head….

"Look Chad, I tried talking to Marshall and I have no say in this and neither do you…" she told me "the whole clause about studio crossovers…yeah that got me too…that's why I had to do that sketch with you in chuckle city…" I crossed my arms over my chest and crashed down on my chair "right so I'm gonna make this the best it could be so I hope you have no tricks in your sleeves…" I smiled when she told me that, of course I've got no plans right now…she was pissed off and I wouldn't go that far "just so you know…James isn't my idea" I told her making her sigh "oh right James…" the way she said the name in disgust it just brought a smile to my face, I had to admit.

"You mean me James?" A voice came from the doorway making us both turn to see who it was…there in all his glory, James Conroy stood clad in a white button up shirt, jeans and sneakers, a smug expression on his playboy features "I mean you James…what are you doing here?" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and I stood behind her "well producers called me back…I'm here" he furrowed an eyebrow; I scoffed "I think she means what are you doing in my dressing room?" I asked him, irritation filling my voice "I came to apologize…I tried going to your dressing room first even had flowers and everything but Tawni threw the flowers stomped all over them and threw the water from the vase on my face" he explained turning his attention to Sonny.

"Good…" Sonny shrugged the intensity in her gaze enough to make me smile "I'm really sorry…I have abandonment issues I had to work on but I'm good now, I got counseling…" James explained and I could see sympathy replacing the irritation in Sonny's eyes…she was a nice person and as endearing as it was that wasn't what this guy deserved. "Well--" Sonny started but I cut her off "He's a player Sonny…don't believe a word he says!" I glared at her and was relieved when she nodded "I'm sorry James but to be our friend you have to work hard for our trust" she told him. "well…you don't have to work for mine because I don't think I can trust you…that's why I placed a pin code on my phone" I took my phone from my pocket and waved it in his face.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of James Conroy?….anyway I decided to write another chapter today out of boredom and since I suddenly got inspired...thanks for placing my story in your story alerts and I do hope that you guys give me more reviews…comments…suggestions…whatever it doesn't fail to make my day**


	3. Temporary Leave

Chapter 3: Temporary Leave

~ Sonny's POV ~

"Hey Tawni I heard what you did to James" I said as soon as I arrived at the dressing room – there on the floor I saw the grotesque flower arrangement and the broken vase and Tawni there fixing her make-up "he's a jerk" she muttered as she applied her lip gloss not bothering to look at me when she did "I know but he seems kind of different now…almost nice" I said, flopping down on the couch. "Sonny Sonny Sonny...that's how guys like James operate; do you really want to be dumped from a distance?" she finally turned to look at me just in time to see me shaking my head. "I just want to be friends with the guy" I muttered "James doesn't take friendship so please can we just stop talking about the guy? You have to work with him it doesn't mean you gotta befriend him…look at Chad for example I don't see you wanting to be his friend" Tawni gave me a look and I had to look down at my hands "I just—James looked so sincere and you know I'm a sucker for sincere apologies" "well stop or else I'd have to sincerely hit you in the head with a blow dryer" _Wow. Tawni does sound scary._

"So did you get your falls costume yet?" Tawni changed the subject and I sighed in relief when her chipper attitude returned "No, actually I talked to Chad about it he said I didn't need to worry because I could wear anything I wanted on the show" I replied "Good!" Tawni clasped her hands together excitedly "I'll be your stylist 50 bucks per hour" I gave her a look when she mentioned that "what?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow "okay fine 20…" she threw her hands up "Tawni…" I started but she dramatically sighed and looked at me with that sad puppy dog face "I'll do it for free?" she offered and that made me smile "much better but why on earth would you want to be my stylist?" I asked "as a friend I want to look out for you and make you stop wearing repulsive outfits" "and as a Mackenzie Falls hating Random?" I asked "I want those Logan berries…" she admitted and it made me smile.

"of course there's a hidden agenda" I shook my head a little and began busying myself with staring at the ceiling "I rather we call it a fungenda" she told me sarcastically obviously remembering my little play on words "Fine Tawni your hired" I shrugged. _Like I had a choice? _A knock came at the door after I said that and one of the crew members of So Random sneaked her head inside to take a peek at us "show starts in 10 put your funny faces on…especially you Sonny you've got that big announcement to share" she didn't wait for my reply and quickly retreated her head and closed the door "what news? That I'm crossing over to the dark side and leaving my dream show behind for 3 weeks?" I grumbled, mentally cursing Chad and his perfect TV acting face and terrible attitude then I followed Tawni outside.

"Sonny what is it we hear about a certain crossover?" _of course Grady decides to ask me that right before the show_. "I had no choice you guys" I looked over at the two boys who had their arms over their chests then at Tawni who just gave me a 'that's-your-problem-not-mine' look "you guys forget about the studio crossover clause in our Contract" Zora entered the conversation as quickly as it began and I flashed her a thankful smile "oh right that stupid clause got me to fight with one of the teen gladiators" A pained expression came on Nico's face "well sorry to hear that Sonny and if you ever need the help of Loser Force Four" the four of them – even Tawni – made that whole oddly looking gesture that they invented before Grady continued "again…we're here" Grady patted my shoulder and I thanked him.

The show went by quickly consisting of sketches such as Dolphin Boy, Lassie the tootin' pooch and do you think you can PP dance…there were applauses, cheers, laughs and everything you could expect from a comedy show but that all changed when Marshall called me back on Stage. "You ready for the big announcement Sonny?" a voice from behind me spoke making me jump out of my skin in fear and shock "God Chad! Are you trying to kill me or something?" I glared at the handsome blonde boy who stood behind me with a quirky smile "Not intentionally…" he answered "what are you doing here anyway? I'm about to head back to the stage" I whispered to him "publicity stint for your 6 episode guest spot at Mackenzie Falls" he explained and I rolled my eyes "and Lastly Sonny Munroe who I hear has big news!" Marshall called me out on stage and another round of the So Random theme song came on as I jogged to the stage standing between Tawni and Grady

"so Sonny what's the big news?" Tawni asked me with a cheery expression which I dreaded as she handed me the microphone, the audience became quiet and I became nervous "well you know I hate big speeches so I'd have to just blurt it out…I'm" I took a deep breath and I felt Tawni pat me on the back coaxing me to continue "I'm leaving So Random for a few weeks…" I finally managed to mutter…there were gasps, whispers, jeers and a whole lot of what?! And I actually felt better the people here do care that I was going to be gone. "Dear Sonny over here will be leaving Random for a few weeks because of her 6 episode guest spot on my show…Mackenzie Falls this season" Chad emerged from behind the curtains and stood beside me, a wide smile appearing on his face when the audience began to squeal his name "I apologize for whisking away your Sonny from chuckle city but I do hope you'll watch out for her at the falls starting next week" he smiled waved and the curtains closed. _Chad Dylan Cooper just saved me from having to explain myself. That's a relief!_

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and suggestions! Hope you continue writing me more and I in return will continue writing more of this story **** I'll most likely be updating again tomorrow if the reviews are good so keep them coming you guys! **


	4. Rehearsals and Snacks

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated these past few days, had something to take care of…I want to send another thank you to those people who are adding me up in their favorites list…I have to say it's quite a surprise receiving bulks of notices that you guys have been adding me up **** please send me some reviews though I'd love to hear what you guys think or whatever suggestions you have in mind**

_**I want to take a moment to thank SPrincess for her suggestion and I hope she'd like this chapter **___

**Chapter 4: rehearsals and Snacks**

**~Chad's POV~**

"James Leave….you broke my heart when you broke into that bank" Sonny said dramatically as she read one of the parts from our scripts during our 2nd day of rehearsals "and you broke my mine as soon as your lips touched that foul bottled water" James then pulled her arm and pulled her close to him "Let Cassidy go!" my turn to speak up though when I did Sonny and James burst out into laughter "what?" I asked a flash of irritation apparent on my face. I didn't like being disturbed in the middle of my acting. "Sorry…I uhm…nevermind please continue" Sonny squeaked and after one last laugh she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, James followed shortly afterwards, these was what mostly happened during rehearsals…Sonny found something funny in the script, James agreed and I found myself getting irritated…at James of course, I'd never get irritated at Sonny.

"okay, take a break everyone!" the director called out and like bubbles…everyone disappeared one after the other "what do you say to lunch Sonny?" James asked her as soon as she released his hold on her….No sonny…say no like you have for the past 18 hours…."well…" she was faltering -- uh-oh -- "sure James…I mean you have been asking quite a lot" she shrugged, James smiled at her "but Sonny!" I resorted to whining flashing a glare to James who bit his lip "Chad Come on!" I heard Devon or whatever his real name was (I called my cast mates how I called them on the show…remembering their real names was too work and I didn't like too much work). He was my TV evil half-brother though was a nice guy away from the cameras. "I'll see you later Chad" Sonny looked at me before James led her towards the exit. I watched as the two of them neared the door and against every being in my body I yelled a "Wait up!" making the two of them stop and turn to me.

"Chad?" Chloe called to me "I'm having lunch with our guests you guys go on ahead" I told them before turning back to Sonny and James who both shared a confused expression "what are you doing Chad?" Sonny asked me and I cleared my throat nervously "what does it look like Munroe? I'm having lunch with you guys" I regained my composure when I replied. I could easily tell James was pissed that I had interrupted his little play on Sonny by the way he sighed when I walked towards them…Like I was ever going to leave my Sonny with a bad boy like him, I was the only bad boy I allowed near Sonny.

James had cleverly won the hearts of the Randoms and even my castmates from the falls…bringing Tawni her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick, Sonny with flowers and Cookie Dough Ice cream, Nico and Grady tickets to the Killers Concert, Zora with an ant farm and my castmates with homemade chocolate chip cookies….he might've won their heart with his new found kindness but James Conroy wasn't going to win my trust anytime soon…you wanna know why? Because it's obvious that he has his eye on Sonny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o

"So?" I muttered 15 silent minutes later glancing at James who was glaring at his hands then at Sonny who was letting the awkward time fly by reading the menu in front of her "So…" Sonny looked at me, then shook her head "listen how about I just head to the counter and grab us some burritos?" James offered as he rose to his feet Sonny nodded while I shook my head "make mine a taco…" I told him sending him off towards the counter. "alright lay it on me Chad…what are you doing here?" Sonny turned to me as soon as James was out of sight "I don't trust James" I mumbled making Sonny smirk "Wow, I'm impressed Chad you do look out for me" she patted my arm and heat instantly went up to my face "I look out for my show" I covered, I couldn't get caught caring now "if he messes up I'm screwed" I scoffed "admit it Chad…you're beginning to act like a friend" she teased.

"I am not your friend Sonny" I gave her a look which she deflected with that smile that only Sonny could pull off "course you are…you've got my back right?" she asked. _Always._ I shook my head "only if I get something in return" I dead-panned "whatever Chad! I know deep deep down inside you've got a heart" she rolled her eyes at me and I just smiled "think what you want Munroe" I replied monotonously. "well thanks Chad…for NOT looking out for me" she said sarcastically and I just shrugged "anytime…" I told her. "I'm just so bummed I didn't get a chance to go to Disneyland with the Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni" she pouted deciding to change the subject "oh yeah…what is up with that trip anyway?" I looked around the Commissary then back at Sonny "a live show…" she told me and I tried my best not to roll my eyes since we are technically having a moment here.

"hey guys what did I miss?" James set our food on the table completely ruining the moment "nothing much…just discussing how much of a great actor I am" I told him making Sonny gag "please…your acting is as bad as the script" Sonny grimaced at me. "compared to your show I have to say that at least my show has class" I couldn't help but taunt her "you know…if you guys keep on acting like you hate each other's guts in public places no one would buy that kiss in the season finale" James told us as he wiped some left over crumbs in the corner of his lips with a napkin. My Eyes almost popped out of my eye sockets and I could tell so did Sonny's

"Kiss? What Kiss? I never heard about that!" Sonny was the first to break the awkward silence, James chuckled "you guys haven't gotten the scripts for the finale?" he asked us "No they said Mr. Condor was still going to approve it" I replied using a tone that still hinted my shock though at the same time trying to be casual "well he approved two and decided to make another poll for the 3nd episode but if I know better I think the one that'll surely win is that script that has you two kissing…" James looked at us both and I heard Sonny gasp.


	5. World Of Chances

Chapter 5: World Of Chances

**A/N: another update for you guys! Please leave me some reviews if you like my work or if you have any suggestions or comments **** the title isn't mine if you don't know yet it's Demi Lovato's song World Of Chances and it's pretty good so check it out if you haven't already!**

~Sonny's POV~

_Uh-oh that's not good. I bit my lip. I CANT kiss CHAD! "One kiss from me and you'll be hooked" I remembered Chad telling me…I don't want to get caught wanting to be hooked! I'm fine wanting to get hooked in secret!_ "I can't kiss her!" Chad made a face before he glanced at me "hey I don't want to kiss a toad like you either!" I protested, rolling my eyes at him before turning to James "that's probably why they haven't shown you the scripts yet" he told us "what's the alternative?" I asked him, knowing there was one seeing as there was going to be a poll about it "well you'll end up with me…but we all know Mackenzie always gets the girl" James shrugged. _So my fate between these 2 boys lies in the votes from teenagers who love Mackenzie?_ That sucks. I glanced at James then at Chad, right now I'd rather be kissing the bad boy turned compassionate James than Jerk turned nice turned Jerk again Chad but judging by the scripts we're getting it's more than likely I'll end up with Chad, I had to admit the romantic scenes between Cassidy and Mackenzie were kind of intriguing while on the other hand Cassidy and James' romantic scenes were mostly composed of running from the cops . "why must Mr. Condor punish me?" I whined.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sonny!" a hurried knock came at my door later that evening and while I was beat from rehearsals I headed to the door and opened it revealing Tawni Hart who waved at me with her hand that held a white paper bag. "how was the show?" I offered her a small smile, stepping aside to let my blonde friend inside "well people asked for you during the start but rather than that the show went okay" she told me before sauntering into the living room and crashing on the couch placing the paper bag on the coffee table "that's for you…it's from the cast of So Random" she said and I picked up the paper bag pulling out a So Random Throw Pillow with my face and my name on it "Oh My Gosh! I'm on a pillow!" I said excitedly. "yeah we all have our faces on pillows, it's one of the new So Random merchandises that are now out" Tawni shrugged "this is so cool!" I squeaked. "so you have any dirt for me?" of course there was always a catch with Tawni so I sat beside her and rested my head on the back of the couch "we finished my first episode today, we're shooting the second in 3 days and ooh! On the 3rd episode viewers will decide if I'll kiss Chad or James in the season finale!" I said sarcastically then grumbled

"so you'll kiss both Chad and James?" she laughed and I shook my head "No, Mr. Condor being as Cheap as he is doesn't want to waste money so we'll shoot after the 5th episode airs in 4 weeks…we're having mall shows in the meantime" I told her "wait! You told us you'll only be gone for a few weeks you never said anything about a lot of weeks!" Tawni gasped and I sighed "It's not going to be that Long Tawni….I wouldn't want to do it, God knows how much time I already wasted with Chad…but Mr. Condor can fire me…" "But So Random needs you!" Tawni whined and it made me brighten up "really?" I asked and she rolled her eyes "well no one writes good sketches for the show anymore…" I could tell that was the nearest thing I can get to receiving a compliment from Tawni Hart so I took it "uhm thanks" I lifted a shoulder.

"How was James today?" she then asked. Nice attempt at casual Tawni but I'll let it slide. "he's okay" I replied "he has changed a lot hasn't he? I mean with the thoughtfulness, the kindness…it's like it's not even him anymore" she turned to me and I agreed "well he did say he got help" I shrugged, taking my premade bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. "so do you like him?" Tawni asked, flashing me a playful grin and I shook my head "Nope but I can tell that you do…" I said as-a-matter-of-factly and it made her smile and blush "I could see it in your eyes. The way it seemed to shine everytime James comes for a visit at So Random during our breaks" I told her and she hit me playfully. _I could tell she had forgiven him as soon as James had offered her his friendship_. "maybe just a little though I do hope he's not only acting the nice guy routine" she muttered, a smile slowly showing on her face "James has my vote that's for sure, I've seen him and I have to say he's a pretty solid guy now…hasn't hit on one girl" I smiled at her knowing she was already guilt tripping herself for liking the bad guy…_if only she knew I liked Chad Dylan Cooper._

I woke up on the couch the next morning with my head throbbing like I had just been slapped silly. Tawni decided to crash for the night, stay up and drag me to watch horror flicks until 4 am and then decided that she deserved my bedroom rather than I did, so here I was on the couch with a stiff neck and a headache. What are friends for right? I sat up and glanced at the So Random Pillow I had over my head last night and hit the part that had my face with it before heading to the showers. I got dressed in my normal checkered button up blouse, a black vest, dark denim pants and boots before heading to the kitchen to whip up some pancakes, eggs and bacon. Despite the massive headache, I was a morning person and nothing could keep me from making my breakfast.

I heard a knock on my door once again, _did Tawni wake up earlier than I did? _I wondered before heading towards the door and opening it slightly to see who it was "Chad?" my eyes suddenly popped open in shock when I saw the handsome blonde guy standing in front of my door with a basket of muffins in his hand "Hey Sonny Studio gave us some free time today so I decided to head on over and ask if you wanted to hit the streets?" He said with a wide smile, now if it were a different situation I would've jumped at the chance but knowing that this was Chad Dylan Cooper I had to ask "publicity stunt?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest "well yeah…publicity people wants us to show our viewers we could be sweet even if we're away from the cameras" he rolled his eyes and so did I. "well why'd you have to come here? There isn't a single paparazzo here…" I muttered "I have these moments were I act like a gentleman…this is one of them" he replied "let me guess, I also have to do this with James?" I tilted my head to the side "only if you want to…I'm the only guy you're obligated to hang out with" he smiled that quirky smile that I loved. "and why is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him "because I convinced the producers I was the only guy that had to be seen with you…" he shrugged but then continued "well since you know, why waste time with James? He doesn't really stand a chance against Mackenzie…" _Up to that point I could've swooned at what he had said to me._


	6. The Girl Can't Help It

**A/N: another chapter today since I'm happy with all these story/favorite alerts I'm getting on my inbox though I really really hope you guys would leave me some love and send me some reviews! I would really love to hear what you guys think **

**Chapter 6: The Girl Can't Help It**

**~Chad's POV~**

Seeing Sonny open that door for me was enough to knock the air out of me, she was beautiful with the sleepy but cheery expression she had on her face. **Chad Dylan Cooper Snap Out Of IT! **"Chad?" her voice was surprised and I lifted the basket I had in my hand, I got this baked by the best baker in Los Angeles just to make sure I had the best for Sonny. "Hey Sonny Studio gave us some free time today so I decided to head on over and ask if you wanted to hit the streets?" I asked her trying my best to put on my Jerk smile "publicity stunt?" she asked, knowing me all to well. "well yeah…publicity people wants us to show our viewers we could be sweet even if we're away from the cameras" I said of course that wasn't that was only an excuse…the truth was I had suggested it to the producers who had found it fitting. "well why'd you have to come here? There isn't a single paparazzo here…" she asked me "I have these moments were I act like a gentleman…this is one of them" I tried to sound as casual as I could

"let me guess, I also have to do this with James?" another question though this one was a question I'd hate to answer "only if you want to…I'm the only guy you're obligated to hang out with" _oh real smooth Chad. _"and why is that?" she was obviously amused with the statement, knowing she had some leverage on me. "well since you know, why waste time with James? He doesn't really stand a chance against Mackenzie…" _and Jerk Chad was back…_

"so what do you say?" I cleared my throat, hoping that I wasn't about to be rejected "well..you did bring me muffins…" she took the basket from me and stepped aside letting me into her apartment, I glanced at the couch which had seemed to be slept on seeing the strewn blanket and the disarranged throw pillows "don't you have a bedroom Sonny?" I asked, turning to Sonny who rushed to clean up the couch "well I do but Tawni decided to crash and since I didn't want to disturb my mom I slept on the couch" she told me, patting the couch for me to sit down. "well where are they?" I raised my eyebrow, letting myself fall on the couch and taking the throw pillow that had Sonny's face on it. "Mom had an early flight to Wisconsin--" she was cut off when Tawni emerged from the bedroom "what's that noise?!" she whined at Sonny who bit her lip "and there's Tawni" she muttered.

"Chad? What the heck are you doing here?" Tawni looked at me curiously and I shrugged "work…" I replied, thankfully the blonde let it go and headed to the kitchen "I hope you have breakfast Sonny or I'm taking those muffins" she said groggily. _Definitely not a morning person._ "so where do you plan on going?" Sonny took her attention away from Tawni and took a seat beside me. "It's a surprise…" I shrugged. "you and the producers really have a knick for surprises don't you" she rolled her eyes at me and I smiled. "are you guys going out?" I heard Tawni ask from the kitchen "yeah, Chad and I have this publicity thing so you better hurry up so we could leave!" Sonny called as she got up from her seat and headed for the kitchen with the muffins.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We drove Tawni to the studio before I brought Sonny to the surprise I had for her….I asked her to put on a blindfold first of course so she wouldn't get the chance to see the surprise I had been planning for days…I wasn't a romantic but I had enough information on it for playing the character of the ever so Romantic Mackenzie. I parked my car at an empty spot and helped Sonny out of the car "Chad what is with the surprise anyway? You don't have to be nice to me you know?" she asked though grabbing the sleeve of my jacket to keep her from tripping as we began to walk "this is the only time you'll see me do something nice for you so you better savor it" I told her before stopping on my tracks and letting go of her "Chad?" she tried to feel her way around, trying to find out where I was but I dodged her and stuffed my hands deep in my pockets.

"okay remove your blindfold" I smiled at her and she did what she was told, raising her eyes to look at her surroundings "you brought me to a themepark?" she looked at me curiously and I nodded "you said you missed going to Disneyland with your friends but since I am Chad Dylan Cooper I wanted to be original, think of it as my thank you present from my cast for agreeing to guest on our show" I said trying to be as calm as I could, I didn't want her to think I made a big deal about this day even though I really did. "well…have you ever been to a theme park?" she bit her lip and I swear she looked alittle bummed though it quickly faded and a smile returned to her face "I've been working since I was 3…I've never been to a themepark that isn't Disneyland" I replied with a chuckle. "oh my gosh! It's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" there was a yell and like mice that saw cheese people had began to crowd us.

We smiled, signed autographs and had our photos taken before finally managing to stroll for ourselves "so that's enough publicity for now, come on let's have fun" I smiled at her forgetting for a moment that I was supposed to act like she irritated me "uh…alright sounds great" she smiled and I took her hand running off with her. "ooh let's try the rollercoaster!" Sonny pulled me to one of the attractions, I blew out some air letting her drag me into one of the seats. People were staring at us and I had to admit I was getting uncomfortable though it was a good kind of uncomfortable. _Was this how it felt to be out with the person you liked? Because if was then I could get used to this fuzzy feeling in my stomach._

Sonny and I rode almost every ride in the place asides from those rides that were for couples knowing it would be quite awkward but we did have enough photos from the paparazzi to fill up an entire monthly magazine "come on Chad…I'm hungry" Sonny complained coaxing me towards one of the hotdog stands in the place, _we were actually having fun on this date --err, I meant-- publicity stunt_. "we'll have two please, put lots of mustard on mine" she smiled at the man at the stand "uhm I'll have mine with less mustard, less ketchup" I told the man who nodded and began to busy himself with our orders. "who knew the Chad Dylan Cooper can actually be quite normal" Sonny teased me and I shrugged "well I have my moments" I laughed at her "I have to admit you two look like a beautiful pair" the guy at the stand told us and I saw Sonny blush but what she didn't know was that I did too though I kept my head low so that it wouldn't be noticeable.

"actually we're not a couple" Sonny told the man and I agreed "she's right…we're just friends" I smiled "look I know you Hollywood types you say your friends but you're really a couple…" the man chuckled and handed us our orders which I decided to both pay for. "well we better head off…thank you sir" I pulled Sonny away and suddenly I felt awkward again with her again. "can you believe he actually thought we were together?" Sonny laughed at the thought and I soon followed though mine came out a bit of a nervous laugh "that's just silly…" I rolled my eyes then taking a bite from my food.


	7. Do You Even Care?

**Chapter 7: Do You Even Care?**

**A/N: Thanks for adding me up on your favorites and story alerts lists you guys! **** hope to get more reviews though! Chapter title is from a song by Teddy Geiger…to those who are familiar with my work well; you guys know how I like using song titles for my chapter titles…**

**Chapter 7: Do You Even Care?**

~Sonny's POV~

I cant believe I'm actually having fun with Chad Dylan Cooper but what's even more surprising that he seemed to be enjoying my company too…He was cracking jokes that weren't half as bad and was laughing at mine, he never did that back in the studio…maybe getting away did him more good than I thought...but well, like every "almost romantic" time I had with Chad something came to break it and this time it was my phone "Hey, You've reached Sonny, what's up?" I answered it with my cheery voice as I placed the Iphone on my ear. "Hey Sonny! It's James" I had to smile when I heard him say his name, he always had this certain suave way of saying it "oh hey James what's up?" I raised my eyebrow tucking my phone between my ear and shoulder while I reached into the bucket of popcorn Chad had in his hands "you wanna have dinner tonight?" he breathed out a sigh and I bit on my lip, quietly debating against it…I mean Tawni liked this guy…I don't want it to be another episode of Hayden all over again "I'm not sure about dinner…" I trailed off "It's not a date I swear, I just need to talk to you" he continued "In that case then sure" I shrugged "okay great so should I'll pick you up at 7?" "Sure 7 is awesome" I said and hung up.

I returned my attention to an annoyed looking Chad who was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently "wait, you have a date with James Conroy?" Chad crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me disgustedly "It is not a date and besides even if it was why would you care?" I tossed my curly brunette hair back "who said I cared?" he looked at me indignantly "well you look like you do" I shrugged "I just don't like James…" he told me and I rolled my eyes "you don't like me either so you shouldn't be bothered with me going to dinner with James" I told him and almost suddenly Chad became uncomfortable and began to walk off…wait--_he wasn't Jealous was he?_

_**Nah…**_

"Chad wait up!" I called to him running after the blonde TV star only slowing down when he decided to keep pace with me "are you mad at me Chad?" I asked and he shook his head "why would I be mad?" he raised an eyebrow "right why would you be…" I muttered instantly feeling alittle ashamed of myself…there you go Sonny getting alittle to ahead of yourself there…embarrassing…Chad on the other hand probably noticed my disdain and decided to change the subject "would you like to have another go on the roller coaster?" he tugged on a small smile and as did I "yeah that'd be awesome" I agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"so where were you this afternoon? I heard lots of noises when I called" James asked me that evening when he brought me to the same place he had brought me to when he was still jerk face James. "I was with Chad at the amusement park" I had found myself unable to stop smiling as I recalled the trip. "ahh…so you like Chad?" he raised his eyebrow at me though making sure I was the only one who heard his question "what? No! Chad's a jerk" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest defiantly "come on I know that look...you like Chad" he told me as-a-matter-of-factly and I faltered "alright maybe I like Chad a little but not enough to do anything about it that's for sure!" wow, that was the first time I ever admitted that to anyone and James Conroy wasn't who I expected to admit it to.

"That's cool Chad has flare girls really like…and I could tell he likes you too" he eyed me and I rolled my eyes feeling my cheeks heat up and I was sure they were turning red "so what do you want to talk to me about anyway?" I decided to ask "well, I wanted to ask you for your help…" he adjusted in his seat obviously not used to asking people for help, it just made me grin at him "alright shoot what do you need my help for?" I raised an eyebrow leaning closer to him using my arms to prop myself nearer to try to look menacing "Tawni…I want to ask her out you know on a real date…I know what you're thinking I'm just a heartbreaker who likes to dump people from afar…but that's not me anymore" he bit on his lip obviously relieved to finally get that off his chest.

"so you like Tawni?" I asked with a sheepish grin "I mean don't get me wrong you are a great girl…perfect if you ask me but it's just that…Tawni…" he trailed off, his eyes focused on the distance. _That was probably how I looked everytime I though about Chad_. "oh! I didn't think you were into me…it just surprised me that it's Tawni…" I laughed, shaking my head alittle making James chuckle "I know…what a stretch right?" he nodded before continuing "but after breaking her for two times I'm not sure she'd still want to give me a chance" he looked at me, I sighed "don't worry James…with everything I know about Tawni I'm sure she'd still want to give you a chance but still as her friend I'd want you to work for it" I eyed him and James shrugged "don't worry just teach and I'll learn" he raised a hand "Promise" he said.

"good…I'll expect that" I looked at him and shook my head, my eyes scanning the place only find Chad sitting with Portlyn at the corner booth they seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation but while I had begun to lose my sense and stare at him, Chad caught my eye and I quickly looked away and so did he. James seemed to catch on and sighed "guess your wrong about saying Chad likes me" I shook my head, looking down at the menu card set on the table before me "Well; Chad's a bigger Jerk than I am…hard to believe but true" he said, placing a comforting hand over mine and offering me a friendly smile "you really should keep hanging around with whoever's helping you out with that whole sensitivity thing…it does you wonders" I tried to joke while he just deflected it with a shrug and a chuckle "well I couldn't lose the therapist even if I wanted to my manager says I have to work on my image" he tilted his head to the side, making me chuckle.

**A/N: so what do you think of the chapter? I know it's kinda short but I have a very bad case of writer's block today and I just wanted to put up a chapter today for you guys anyway Please leave reviews…tell me what you think!**


	8. Thinking Of You

**Chapter 8: Thinking Of You**

**/N: decided to update today sorry if the chapter is kind of short I've got a fever and I'm not really feeling all that well but I wanted to put up a chapter today as a thank you for you guys! I'd appreciate more reviews though! Chapter Title is From a Katy Perry Song **

**( this chapter had been revised )**

**~Chad's POV~**

I had to ask Portlyn to come with me to the place where I heard James was taking Sonny, None of my other castmates wanted to come with me they said the place was nauseating and they didn't want to be seen there…what a bunch of tools….I rolled my eyes, and I didn't want to go alone either it would seem too obvious that I just wanted to spy on them so I got Portlyn, the only girl who I could bribe to come with me and thankfully she had nothing else to do so she agreed…so here I was with her at the corner booth "what are we doing here Chad?" she asked me after a few silent minutes had past, I looked at her distractedly "I wanted some burgers" I lifted a shoulder not wanting to reveal the real reason why I had to come here. "couldn't we just have ordered one it's less hassle than actually coming here?" she rolled her eyes, I liked her more before…when she hardly ever spoke "or did you want something else from here?" she motioned her head toward James and Sonny who was a few booths behind me "No!" I blurted out alittle too defensively then turning my head to look at the two of them but soon regretted it when I saw Sonny looking at me.

"Oh My God! I get it you like a Random!" she squealed and I had to place a hand over her mouth "shush! I don't like Sonny, please I have better taste than that" I rolled my eyes before raising a hand to call the waiter over "alright if that's your story" she sighed, rolling her eyes as the waiter walked over to us "I'll have some fish sticks" she told him and I grimaced looking down at my menu "I'll have a pepsi and a macaroni salad" I told him, he scribbled our orders on a notepad and headed off "I thought you said wanted some burgers" Portlyn smirked, crossing her arms over her chest a knowing expression appearing on her face "I uh…I like having salads before I proceed to the big meals" I covered quickly and she just shook her head "whatever Chad" she waved her hand dismissively.

I looked back at Sonny and James, they were laughing at something and I felt my cheeks burn. I just wanted to march up there and demand what was going on but I couldn't…I was Chad Dylan Cooper…I do NOT get jealous. "if you keep doing that you'll look pretty obvious Chad" Portlyn told me and I made a look "I was just looking at that cool looking photo over there…" I motioned to the photo of a giant cheese burger at the corner of the restaurant "it's a picture of a cheeseburger if we went to burger king or McDonald's I'm sure we could see a lot more of those" she said sarcastically.

_**= 25 minutes later =**_

"Look at them laughing there like Lunatics…" I glared at Sonny and James, taking an angry bite from my burger "yeah I can see how not jealous you are" Portlyn was twirling her hair uninterestedly, a sigh escaping her chest "I am so not jealous of that…I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can get any girl I want!" I looked at her "except that one!" Portlyn scoffed and I glared at her "who said I was even competing with him with Sonny? Please Portlyn I've got more class" I grimaced…_is it that obvious that I liked Sonny?! Everyone but Sonny seemed to notice these days…Man, I'm losing my Chad Dylan Cooper Stealth_…"so you don't care that James is putting his moves on Sonny" Portlyn who sat across me had more access to the scene that was taking place behind me and of course that made me turn only to see Sonny laughing at something James had said "you're better as a mute you know that Portlyn?" I made a face quickly looking away from Sonny before she could even see that I had been staring

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning I found that Sonny had been early at the studio and without James that's a surprise after last night I expected that they were going to start being inseparable like those cheesy Hollywood couples on TV. "Sonny…" I acknowledged her stepping behind her knowing she could see me from the mirror she was in front of "Chad…" she said in the same manner that I had not bothering to turn her head to see me, she just picked up her eyeliner and began to apply it. As if on cue, her cheerful blonde friend skipped into the scene calling her own name "Tawni!"she raised some clothes that were in her hands. "Hey Tawni you're late!" Sonny turned her attention to her friend and completely ignored me as she jumped out of her chair. "yeah well So Random's been kind of busy…I'm just here to drop these off so I wont be long" Tawni placed the clothes on the chair "oh…so you're leaving again?" Sonny looked upset "yeah well we'll catch up later I'll come over" with that Tawni gave her a quick hug "yeah that'll be awesome I have some things I've gotta tell you!" Sonny laughed.

"yeah I'm sure Sonny is excited to tell you about her date with James" I butted in making Tawni look at me then at Sonny a confused expression on her face "It wasn't a date…" Sonny assured her and I rolled my eyes "It looked like one to me!" I raised my voice my arms crossed over my chest "oh yeah that reminds me why were you stalking me last night?" she glared at me her voice raising too "I was not stalking you!" I retorted and she huffed before turning back to Tawni "look Tawni ignore Chad I'll explain everything to you later" Sonny told her before leaning in to whisper something to the taller woman who in return squealed before skipping off "wait, she's excited that you're going out with an ass!?" I asked and she gave me one of her famous Sonny Death Glares.

"think what you want Chad anyway why do you care?! I saw you out with Portlyn last night too!" I felt my eyebrows knit together in anger, I wanted to protest that I wasn't out with Portlyn but decided against it thinking it could be a chance to make Sonny jealous "what if I was? Are you jealous?" I smirked and a disgusted expression came on her face "I am not jealous! James and I were having too much fun to notice you" she informed me "so you admit it; you were out on a date with James!" I pointed at her accusingly and she threw her hands up "you know what? I am not obligated to answer anything you ask me!" she screamed at me "and I'm not obligated to answer anything you ask me either" I shouted back at her. "I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking to you" she turned away from me angrily "then don't! Go meet up with your Jerk!"

"Fine!" she yelled at me.

"Fine!" I yelled at her

"Good!" Sonny.

"Good!" Me.

"Good and Good bye!" Sonny said that before she decided to storm off.

_**Sonny's so cute when she storms off in an angry manner like that…especially in this light…I looked up at the spotlights…God! What am I thinking about?! I'm supposed to be mad at her…GAH! Stupid Cute…**_


	9. More Than Words

**Chapter 9: More Than Words**

**~Sonny's POV~**

After trying to be civil with Chad Dylan Cooper at the shoot of Mackenzie Falls I avoided him and headed to the So Random Studio…I could still catch their show if I hurried and I did, I stood at the side of the stage and watched my castmates do the Dolphin boy sketch…I was jealous of course all I wanted to do was be a Random but Chad had to come along and destroy everything I ever worked hard for "Sonny" a voice called from behind me making me jump in surprise, I turned around and looked at whoever called me "Chad…" I made a face hiding the fact that I was surprised that Chad was here. "I uh came here…to" I crossed my arms waiting for him to continue his sentence but he looked like he would get a brain defect before he could even get a chance to "apologize?" I offered unimpressively.

"Yes" he nodded, biting his lower lip nervously…_I haven't seen him apologize before…actually…I haven't seen him ever_… "So you think that'll pass for an apology?" I asked him "Yes?" he put on an awkward smile but I didn't share the smile I instead looked at him venomously "No…No I didn't think that would pass as an apology" he changed his mind and I agreed with a nod "No it won't because I'm not one of those girls who could just get lost in your eyes and think everything is okay because it's not" I told him "look I really don't know how to do this thing where I have to…" I could tell he was at a loss but I decided to stay strong "apologize" I put in the right word. "Right but okay fine! It's true I was stalking you last night and No not the scary stalking it's more of a watching-over-you kind of stalking" "and how did Portlyn get in on it?" I found myself asking, _okay I admit it Portlyn with Chad did get on my nerves…_ "I paid her to come with me" he admitted, placing his hands behind his neck awkwardly "and why would you want to follow me around Chad? You didn't have to…I know you don't like me anyway" I looked at him incredulously.

He hesitated for a moment but before he could act like the nice guy Chad, ego boy Chad came on "because I had to find out if you two were up to something against Mackenzie Falls" he fixed his blazer, looking at me suspiciously. _I was never going to have a decent conversation with this guy that was for sure…_ "We're not! okay Chad? Now if that's the only reason why you've been following us around then stop because James and I are doing our jobs well" I was upset that he even had to think that…As much as I appeared not to like Mackenzie Falls and the people in it I would never do anything to sabotage the show…_I was Sonny Munroe! I couldn't even bring myself to disregard the sign that read "Don't step on the grass" at the park let alone conspire to ruin the show of the guy that had the most sparkly eyes in all of Hollywood…Oh No Sonny you're thinking about Chad that way again Snap out of it! Chad equals Bad, Chad equals mean, Chad equals annoying….CHAD…GRRR_

"Well in that case" Chad shuffled his feet and began to busy his incredible blue eyes by looking at it intently "I'm sorry….to you…" he cleared his throat before adding "but not to James" Chad rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before heading of into the darkness like some villain in a horror film…_So cute; Darn! I gotta stop thinking about him._ "okay that's our show everyone have a good night!" Tawni's cheery voice came and on cue they all bowed and headed to the stage where I had been standing, there were a few minutes of cheering and shouting before a single shout caught my attention and washed away my thoughts off of Chad Dylan Cooper "Sonny!" Zora pulled me into a hug and so did Nico and Grady while I stood there taking all the love in awkwardly "uh hey guys" I smiled "Sonny…what up?" Tawni said that sentence as dull as she could, clicked her tongue and did that weird hand gesture that Chad does with his pointer finger and his thumb that looked like a gun. "I see you all are glad to see me" I tried to squirm and that was when they released me "of course we are Sonny!" Grady cheered. "I can see you've actually managed not to turn into one of them Falls people gotta say we're proud of you" Nico looked me up and down, I shrugged "well I'm not Falls material" I assured them "wardrobe's by Tawni incase your wondering" I shot Tawni an appreciative glance

"That's me! Tawni Hart making the world prettier one Ugly dresser at a time" she smiled triumphantly tossing her hair back. I chose to ignore her stab at me about the dressing part "So Sonny you coming to Dinner with us?" Grady asked me but as I was about to nod at the Cast reunion Tawni held my head and shook it forcibly "she can't…you have some things to tell me don't you Sonny?" she asked, I seemed to catch on and nodded "oh right…sorry you guys I've got to pass tonight but I promise after the Mackenzie Falls we are so going to have the best Dinner Reunion ever!" I said excitedly making Tawni roll her eyes and grab my shoulder "Come on, your paying…with the money you're getting from the falls that's the least you could do for me" she patted my shoulder and dragged me off "I'll see you later Nico, Grady, Zoooorrraaa!!!" I managed to yell out before Tawni yanked me out of the door

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So James wants to ask me out?" Tawni asked me as soon as we got to a fancy deli in town, I can't believe I was going to pay for this meal…again…. "yes but I told James he had to work for it…" I gave her a look and she agreed with me "I agree thanks Sonny…" wow, first a sort-of apology from Chad Dylan Cooper now a thank you from Tawni hart…was there something in the air at Condor studios today? "oh uh…your welcome?" I raised an eyebrow at her. I tried to slap myself but ended up hurting myself "oww…" I held my cheek. _Okay I'm not dreaming…_

"what are you doing Sonny?" Tawni raised her eyebrows at me "seeing if I was dreaming" I confessed and began to nibble at my lower lip "oh you're not what can I say? If James can change then so can I!" she flipped her hair dramatically and I rolled my eyes "Tawni please don't try…remember when you tried to stop looking at the mirror?" I put a hand over my forehead and slouched over, Tawni gasped in horror "that was the darkest day of my life!" she frowned. "see what I mean" I waved my hand "I'll show you Sonny I can be pretty and compassionate at the same time" Tawni stood up planting her hands on the table, when everyone looked at her she sat back down "and quiet?" I whispered to her "I can't promise that" she shrugged.


	10. Falling For You

**Chapter 10: Falling For You**

**A/N: Finally! I'm back! My Document manager got messed up this past few days and couldn't let me upload new chapters but its okay now and I want to thank the site people for fixing that **** please leave me some love and send me some reviews!**

**Chapter Title Is from a song by One of My Favorite Singers Colbie Caillat**

**~Chad's POV~**

After my very bad attempt at an apology to Sonny, I headed back to the Falls Studio to sulk…_why couldn't I just apologize? Why'd I have to have a big ego? Why did I have to hurt the girl I loved…yes, you heard me right…loved…Sonny's the only girl who ever made my heart jump whenever she was around and when she wasn't I missed her and I picture her smiling face in my head constantly…Yes...I was a softy on the inside…now if only I could show Sonny that_.

"yeah man I'm taking her out to dinner" _I know that voice_…I sneaked my head into James Conroy's dressing room and saw him on the phone. Taking her out to dinner…did he mean Sonny? "No, it's for real I told you I'm a changed man" he laughed and I hid behind the wall, listening closely to what he was going to say next "I was thinking taking her out to that Japanese restaurant near the studio" _That B grade Japanese Restaurant? Was he getting Cheap? Sonny deserved something better than that_…"I haven't asked her yet…Sonny still wants me to work hard for her to say yes" _That's my Sonny_…I smiled triumphantly "but I'll ask her tomorrow…I've planned out everything" _Tomorrow? I couldn't let him ask Sonny out tomorrow…she might just say yes!_ "alright yeah man I'll see you tomorrow!" I could tell he hung his phone up but before I could run and hide I had already bumped into James who was walking outside his dressing room.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" he asked me and I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest "you're taking Sonny out tomorrow?" I demanded to know, He laughed for a second shaking his head alittle "what if I was? You shouldn't care who I date" he smiled at me which made me fuming mad than I already was…I just wanted to smash his face in. "I shouldn't but I do care who Sonny dates" I told him, looking at him pointedly. He smiled sardonically "and why is that? You're not her boyfriend actually from what I heard you aren't even Sonny's friend" My heart sank when the realization that he was right hit me. "stay away from Sonny" I warned him but he just chuckled "are you threatening me Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?" he crossed his arms over his chest and I glared at him spitefully "I prefer to call it a friendly warning" I told him "I don't take warnings so if you want me to back off Sonny then make a move because if you don't then I will" he winked at me then headed out the door without another word coming out of his mouth.

* * *

"So The Great Chad Dylan Cooper asks us for help? The tables have turned" Grady asked me as he turned his gaming chair around acting as if he was Godfather, Nico was beside him with his arms over his chest. I looked around the prop house then back at them it seems like they were enjoying the fact that I was vulnerable "it will cost you" Nico added threateningly and I rolled my eyes, pulling my wallet from my pocket "50 bucks each" Grady, always the materialistic one between the two "and introduce us to cute girls" and Nico, he was always for the romance… "alright you've got yourselves a deal Random" I put out a hand which they shook "so what do you need my brother?" Nico retreated his hands to his sides.

"I need to ask Sonny out before James has the chance to…and to do that I need your help" I sat down on their couch, the two looked at each other then at me shock appearing on their faces as if they'd just witnessed a crime or something… "wait--I thought I just heard you say you need our help to ask out Sonny…" Grady raised his eyebrow and I nodded "exactly what I said" I shrugged "look Chad…James is our friend now and if he wants to ask out Sonny then that's cool with us we cant let you ask our little Sonny out just because you don't want her dating your TV rival bank robber guy" Nico told me, he was always the big brother. "I'm not just asking her out because of that…I like Sonny" I mumbled the last part.

They Gasped dramatically and shivered at the thought "so are you going to help me or not?" I asked them irritated, they turned around and had their own private conversation for a few minutes then looked back at me "okay what do you need us for?" Grady threw his hands up in surrender. "I need you to tell me what Sonny likes" I took the pad paper from their prop coffee table and a pen from my pocket.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sonny meet me at the studio parking lot….7pm….bring James….but don't answer any questions from him until then, you got that?" I didn't wait for her to reply before I spoke again "okay good! Don't be late or else…." With that I headed off as quick as I could "Chad!" she tried calling after me but I ignored her and before she could follow after me the director had already pulled her in for her scenes with James Conroy…I watched the side of the set…the plot for this episode was something like this…James kidnaps Cassidy who had revealed her feelings for Mackenzie --that's me-- and stows her away at a bank that he was robbing he also hostages Chloe and Trevor who were also at the bank and I save them by having a dramatic fencing fight with James who will at the end tuck and roll away from the scene with his favorite tagline "you'll never catch me alive" I then learn that Devon was in on the plot and I have a montage of my childhood where Devon was still my friend…it was pretty senseless I had to admit it but that's how the fans want the show to be…so what the heck right?

The shoots for the next days were going to be out of the studio so people were all at the edge of their seats during filming…they were trying to perfect this as best they could so while I wasn't needed, I was free to roam around without anyone noticing me and that gave me the access to easily call Grady and Nico to ask how they were doing. "this is Nico what up?" he answered "it's Chad…how are things going?" I whispered hoarsely

"it's fine but keeping a secret like this from Tawni and Zora…a lot of work…what time will you be coming?"

"around 7 that's when the show starts right?"

"Yep don't be late alright Coop?"

"I wont just get everything done" with that I hung up.

"Chad what's going on?" I jumped at Sonny's voice behind me, I turned to her and flashed her a smile "you'll know later on" I told her cockily and she hit my shoulder "if this is some sort of sick joke Chad--" she warned me but I quickly replied with a "Sonny trust me, it's not a joke" I assured her "but if it is I will punch your face in" she told me and I chuckled "Hanging out with James makes you violent, you gotta stop that" I teased and she rolled her eyes hit my arm again and stalked off.


	11. Today Was A Fairytale

**Chapter 11: Today Was A Fairytale**

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys…I'm sorry it's quite short but I'm not feeling very well today I just wanted to give you guys an update as a thank you for the wonderful reviews I'm getting, I do hope I'll get more reviews…and who knows? I might even give another update by tomorrow…**** …**

**The Chapter Title is from a song by 1 of 3 of my favorite singers of all time…Taylor Swift **

**~ Sonny's POV~**

"what do you think Chad wants?" I asked James as we proceeded to the parking lot after the shoot…asides from the parts that I had with Chad I barely saw him around today, _it was like he was avoiding me somehow and it just made me wonder why_ "I think he's finally taking my smack talk to heart" James motioned his head towards Chad who stood at the middle of the lot his hands deep in his pockets, his light blue tie loosened up and his eyes scanning around the parts "Chad?" I called to him and he turned towards us a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips _though somehow he looked…I don't know…nervous? But why?_ "Sonny hey" he walked towards us then eyeing James coldly "James…" he muttered before looking back at me "come on we're late…put this on" he retrieved a blindfold from his pocket and handed it to me "what is with you and blindfolds?" I raised an eyebrow then eyeing James curiously but he just shrugged and mouthed an "I have no idea" at me.

"just put it on…" he told me and so I did then I felt Chad's hand around my wrist as he led me away "Chad what's going on?" I heard James asking Chad "I'm making a move…as you called it" "making what move?" I found myself asking but they seemed to ignore me

"then why am I here?" James.

"because I want to show you that you cant have everything you want…" Chad.

"and you could?" James.

"No but that's why I'm working hard to get what I want" Chad admitted.

"what are you two talking about?!" Me. Sonny.

Before any of them could reply, a familiar voice joined in the conversation "Sonny…Chad…James how are you doing?" it was Marshall… "what do you think Marshall? I'm Blindfolded" I replied sarcastically "Hey thanks for doing this favor for me Marshall" I heard Chad speak "hey it's not a problem it'll surely boost the show's ratings so why not right?" Wait, we were at So Random? "I'll be right back" Chad told me and led me to one place to sit which I did and that was when I heard Nico and Grady on stage their voices were indistinct so I could barely make out what was going on "James, Sonny what's going on?!" Now that voice I knew "Tawni!" I tried to feel around, tugging on Tawni's peasant shirt "Sonny? Why are you wearing a blindfold?" she asked but it was James who answered for me "I think I freaked out Chad last night…I told him that if he didn't make a move quick I would ask Sonny out…" he paused and I knew there was a muted conversation between Tawni and James "it was just to freak Chad out, I knew he liked you but was too cowardly to admit it so I tried a different approach…I didn't think this was going to happen…"

"and Nico and Grady are in on it too…what a surprise" Tawni said flatly, patting my shoulder "the guy's got flare Sonny I gotta admit" she whispered to me "why?" "the stage looks like it's been pimped out by the dudes from the extreme make over team…it's gorgeous!" Tawni answered me and it made me even more curious "where's Chad?" I asked but no one answered me, it was like James and Tawni had already deserted me in the middle of nowhere. "Chad!" I called out_. No one answered me._ "I'm counting till ten then…I'm taking off this blindfold!" I threatened and that was when I felt a hand on my wrist again "Sonny…don't even try" Chad whispered and led me off again. "So Our friend…Chad Dylan Cooper…" there were shrieks and we stopped walking, we were getting nearer to the stage, I could tell by the tremendous volume that was being forced into my ear. _I had to take this thing off!_ "had planned to do something tonight but he needs our help to make this a reality so are you guys okay with that?" shrieks again and I felt the loss of Chad's hand on my wrist. _Did he just leave me again?_

"Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper…" ugh how much of these shrieking could I take?! "and tonight I want to do something very special for someone and to do that…I wanna bring out Sonny Munroe…Hey Sonny you can take off the blindfold now!" Nico helped me get the blindfold off, blinking a few times before I looked up finding myself in awe when I saw the stage Chad was standing at…it was the same So Random stage I grew accustomed to but it was flooded with balloons, confetti and lights everywhere, it looked like a prom stage rather than a comedy show stage…Grady and Nico helped me to the stage. "Chad what's going on?!" I asked him when I finally got to where he was, I looked at the audience who were making "aww" sounds and of course…shrieking. "well Sonny…" he snapped his fingers, the lights dimmed and out of nowhere a sign descended from the ceiling…when I read it I had to gasp…_my heart pounding like a hammer…_

"Sonny Munroe…will you please not go out with James Conroy and maybe consider going out with me instead?" he asked me, looking up at the sign which read "will you go out with me?" in bold purple letters. "Chad...James isn't asking me out…he's asking Tawni out…" I whispered to him but since the place was like an amphitheater…everyone in the room heard it. "wait--what?!" Chad's smiling face instantly faded into oblivion and a "is-that-for-real!?" expression replaced it. "James is asking me for help to ask out Tawni…he isn't going to ask me out" I explained and Chad blew out some air "oh crap…In that case…this is kind of embarrassing…" he began to rub the back of his neck which he only did when he was embarrassed, nervous or awkward…_at this point I think he's a little bit of everything._

"well hey if it helps this is a nice set up here" I shrugged "and?" the studio audience asked in chorus and I knew what they were hinting at so I sighed…_I had to admit there were butterflies in my stomach now being awfully giddy about all this…I mean Chad Dylan Cooper just did the most amazing, most romantic, most nicest thing for me…and on a show which I knew he loathed and in front of all these people…_ "well?" Chad asked flashing me those beautiful set of light blue eyes and I faltered though I kept myself pretty confident when I answered "okay fine…we'll try that…going out….thing" I made a face and he smiled at me.


	12. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 12: Here We Go Again**

**A/N: Here's an update for you guys…it's quite short but I hope you still take time to read it…I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try my best to do so…please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think…I had this revised a little bit just because I re-read it and found some typos and Typos really bug me… **

**Chapter Title is From a Demi Lovato Song **

**~Chad's POV~**

"Teen Heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie falls surprised TV land yesterday by asking out Mackenzie Falls guest star Sonny Munroe out on a date at last night's episode of Munroe's TV show So Random…" I clicked the remote to turn the TV off; that was the 26th news show on cable that was putting too much context on my little deed…_I could just see Sonny's face now, she did tell me last night that she didn't want any media circus because of this one date that she agreed to…I mean it wouldn't even be a formal date…she insisted on a double date with James and Tawni…_ "Chad you're going to be late for your shoot at Rodeo…" my young assistant Kara called from behind my bedroom door. "yeah, I know…" I rolled my eyes and tugged my necktie tighter before getting up from my seat and checking my perfect reflection on the mirror; I checked my white button up shirt, black skinny necktie, khaki slacks and patented black leather shoes. _Man, I can't wait to see Sonny even though I knew she'd be angry at me…Hey, she agreed to go out with me…that's certainly a relief that's for sure!_ "Mr. Cooper" Kara's voice called again.

"I told you I'm coming" I yelled back, taking my coat from the closet and putting on a silver watch I headed out of the room only to be met up by Kara who had began to dictate to me my schedule "okay, okay…I got everything" I stopped her from talking and jumped into my black convertible, she got in slower than I did but when she closed the door I stepped on the gas…okay, so I was excited…when I drove Sonny home last night I barely had the chance to talk to her because Tawni was in the backseat to have a little sleepover at Sonny's…we didn't even get a chance to talk about where we're going on our double date and when it would be…The girls both agreed James and I could fix that but since I was still a little ticked that James tricked me into this I still wouldn't talk to the guy…_He might've did me a favor but I was still embarrassed by what he did to me…_

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Kara, just relax I've taken note of that list…" I patted her shoulder once I had parked my car at the Cast's on location parking lot "you know Chad if I know you…you barely memorized anything on this list but fine I'll let it go this time" she rolled her eyes and I got off the car Heading for the Crew tent, I had to dodge several news reporters that were on the location, avoiding all their questions about Sonny and I "CDC what took you so long?" our director asked me and I just shrugged "oh you know, it's not easy perfecting this Chad Dylan Cooper magic" I smiled, admiring myself in the mirror. "so where's Sonny?" I asked him "oh yeah I watched you guys on the late late show…I didn't think you had one romantic bone in your body Chad…good job" our cameraman butted in, patting my back "uh thank you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sonny's on her way…" A voice replied behind me, I turned seeing James with his smug smiling face "and how do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "because she texted me and she said she was having a hard time calling a cab" he told me

"she should've just texted me then I could've picked her up…Sonny's such a pain sometimes" I rolled my eyes. "well that's Sonny for you…look man, I'm really sorry for tricking you into asking Sonny out…for what its worth I never really expected you to ask her out on live TV" James laughed at that part and I crossed my arms over my chest "you know what?" I sighed, letting my hands fall to my sides "It's okay…I would've never had the courage to do all that without your smack talk and now that I did…I feel a whole lot better so I guess I should thank you" I shrugged "truce?" he asked, tilting his head to the side "only if you don't do anything to hurt Tawni and Sonny…" I put out a hand and he shook it. He then let out a chuckle. "I would never do anything to hurt Tawni or Sonny" he lifted a shoulder "but you have to know that if you hurt Sonny…" "That won't happen" I assured him.

"well, in that case here comes Sonny…" James was looking at the distance so I turned…Sonny who I knew was a morning person looked like she didn't get enough sleep last night, she had a scowl on her face and even her clothes weren't cheery…she wore a black and red button up blouse, a black leather jacket and dark denim jeans with her purple high top converse. "Good Morning?" I offered when James headed off obviously to avoid annoyed, ticked off Sonny who was now standing before me. "Someone left a stuffed bear with a hidden camera in it's head on my doorstep last night…it was a good thing a bug got into the room while we were watching a horror movie…Tawni conveniently used the bear to kill it…" she raised the little video camera and I took it "I thought we talked about the media circus" she looked at me irritated. "I know and I didn't know it was going to blow up like this…what can I say? The media can't get enough of us…" I took out the tape from the video camera and crushed it beneath my feet.

"I never thought I'd get mauled by the paparazzi just because I was trying to get a cab in front of my own apartment building…I mean being at So Random entitles me to a couple of paparazzi yes but not packs of them…they attacked me like wild wolves" she looked down and I sighed "I'm really sorry Sonny look I'll try to fix everything" I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, she raised an eyebrow "did you just apologize to me without gagging?" she looked at me in confusion. "Yeah I guess I did" I rubbed the back of my head "then I guess I accept the apology but still…whatever happens I'm still not going to kiss you at the season finale" she tossed her hair back and walked away. I smiled. _That is certainly the Sonny I fell in-love with. _"Oh I'm sure you would Sonny Munroe!" I called after her and she stopped walking and looked at me "in your dreams Chad!" she rolled her eyes. I laughed. _Here We Go Again…_


	13. Bad Romance

**Chapter 13: Bad Romance**

**A/N: An Update for you guys! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while…anyway I had to revise this chapter again because I had spotted some typos when I re-read it and I really hate those stuff LoL…anyway please leave me some reviews and love you guys!**

**Chapter Title is from a Lady GaGa song**

**~Sonny's POV~**

_Kiss Chad?_ I laughed at the thought. _He wishes…I wouldn't kiss that toad faced jerk…well, at least not if he knows that I want to kiss him…we might be going on a double date and he might have shown me a side of him that I never in a million years expected to exist but Chad was like that…he turns to sweet to stuck-up in a matter of moments. _I yawned as I made my way to the actor's chair that had my name on it…wow, I never had one of these before…I wonder if I could keep it when I'm done "Hey Sonny…so we all heard about you and Chad…" it was Portlyn, the only cast member asides from Chad who bothered to talk to me. I ran a hand through my hair "what about it?" I raised my eyebrow deciding to play dumb.

"Well? Don't you just feel like the luckiest girl around?" she raised her eyebrow but I shook my head "I feel like the most awkward girl around...look it's nothing serious…you know how Chad is…he likes doing nice things in public so people would like him more" I replied but she just crossed her arms and looked at me oddly "then why did you say yes?" she raised an eyebrow at me and I sank in my chair. Why did I say yes? "Well…I couldn't say No to Chad on Live TV…that's just cruel" I shrugged and it was true I wouldn't embarrass even my mortal enemy in front of thousands of people. Though Chad might not believe it…So Random does have a lot of viewers. "well, it could be pay back to what he did to you…" she paused to straighten out her uniform "we here at the falls might Love and support each other but we do know what Chad has been doing to you…" I raised an eyebrow at her. Is it just me or does Portlyn sound like she actually cares about someone who isn't her?

"Hang on, why do you care?" I had to ask but making sure I didn't sound too rude "oh I don't…" she made that part pretty clear then went on to continue "but…I like meddling in other people's business…especially if that other person is not as famous as me…this whole big shot Hollywood star falling in love with a poor completely unknown girl gets to me" I leaned back on my chair "Portlyn I am not poor nor completely unknown…I am in a comedy TV show…" I told her but Portlyn shrugged. I on the other hand gave her an odd look which she deflected with a shrug then walked away. "Weird girl…" I muttered as I returned my gaze back at the mirror in front of me. "So what's Portlyn blabbering about?" it was Chad who appeared instantly behind me as soon as Portlyn was gone "oh you know she's just asking what was going on with…us" I didn't look at him when I replied butterflies seemed to always float in my stomach everytime I see his sparkly eyes and shiny golden hair.

"And what did you say?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I lifted a shoulder "nothing…what was I supposed to say? I don't even know what was going on with us" I sighed as I tried to make myself comfortable in my chair "everything seemed to go by like blur" Chad agreed and I nodded at him "Chad I don't know why you did what you did last night and Frankly I don't even know why I said yes to it…" I know he was about to cut me off so I raised a hand to stop him "I think we're making a big mistake here…we're barely friends…actually we're barely anything so why are we going to do something we've never really even considered before?" I bit my lip and stopped there, Chad seemed to let everything sink in as he paced for sometime and looked at me again. "Maybe I did make a mistake in asking you out just because I didn't want you going out with James Conroy but Sonny I really did mean what I said" I looked at Chad squinting my eyes at him "and what is that?" I asked suspiciously "I do want to go out with you…I mean…I uh…I want to know you better" he stumbled awkwardly "Uh okay?" I tilted my head to the side, holding back a chuckle that was about to escape my chest.

Chad gave me a pointed look and a pout "I'm not kidding" he said and I quickly shut my mouth and closed the metaphorical zipper on my lips and threw away the keys before I spoke again "I'm sorry…I thought it was a joke…you never seemed to be this nice to me before" I told him and he shrugged "maybe working with you gave me new perspectives but for the record I do not like you like you okay?" Chad raised an eyebrow and my heart sunk "I--I didn't think you liked me…liked me…" I said, looking down at my lap then back at him flashing him a smile so he wouldn't think that I became upset with him or something…"right so I uhm better head to get ready before the shoot starts..." he smiled motioning to his own little Chad Dylan Cooper dresser.

"Yeah later" I waved at him and sending him off. _He didn't like me like me? I didn't think he did. This was why I never ever dared to even show even a little bit of emotion towards Chad in fear that if I showed him too much emotion he might take it that I had feelings for him --which okay I did-- and he might use it against me…and I don't want that to happen…I didn't want to be vulnerable to someone like Chad…_ "Sonny you're late…come on we have to work on that hair and your make-up" Jane the hair and make-up woman that was assigned to me began fluffing my hair frantically. I felt like a poodle being groomed, at So Random no one cared about how we looked --well, except for Tawni-- and people seemed to like us for what we were… "Now your clothes…Ms. Hart sent some for you to use but our clothes director sent you a new wardrobe…" Jane motioned towards a rack of clothes that looked too preppy and falls-like. "But for the first 3 episodes I got to wear what I wanted…what makes this different?" I had to ask.

"well, the producers wanted to make you falls material and less --" she glanced down at what I was wearing and grimaced "Random-y…" Jane rolled her eyes and so did I. what was wrong with the clothes Tawni and I pick out…actually scratch that…what was wrong with the clothes Tawni picked out? She was one of the most fashionable teen stars wasn't she? "But Tawni picked out my clothes…I hired her to do so" I protested but Jane just laughed "Tawni's clothes are fantastic don't get me wrong Sonny but if we can't get you to wear the falls' uniforms…we at least need to make you seem identical as the rest of the cast" Jane patted my shoulder before heading off to get some of her hair supply. While she was gone I sneaked a peek at Chad who had someone fixing his hair, I sighed then shook my head.


	14. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Chapter 14: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**A/N: another update for you guys! Please leave me some more reviews and let me know what you think…I decided to skip a few weeks because I didn't know how else to continue the last chapter…I lose my Train of Thought if I don't write consistently…So I hope you guys don't mind that ****Thanks For Reading Though and hope you continue till the end which I plan to write soon…**

**Chapter Title is From a Taylor Swift Song**

**~Chad's POV~**

**= 5 weeks later =**

Sabbatical was what we needed after the stressful shoots for 5 episodes we crammed into 5 weeks --_I didn't even know how we managed swinging a week for one episode…we usually took 3 weeks for 1 but the director Mr. Condor hired didn't take any breaks, it was all work, work and more work_-- and we were getting it…4 whole days of freedom before we resume to 3 days of mall shows and then the rest was for the last episode where we find out who Cassidy ends up with. James or Mackenzie. Meanwhile, in the real world James and I had planned out our little double date for the 2nd free day which was today, we knew that Sonny and Tawni had planned something special with the rest of the Randoms for the first day. James proposed that he and Tawni would meet Sonny and I at a fancy Italian restaurant in town and I agreed…as long as it wasn't cheap and public then I was in.

Now if you were wondering about how Sonny and I were after the whole 'I do not like you like you episode' well...it had been pretty awkward for me…of course I liked her liked her who was I kidding? _But like word vomit that came out wrong,__ I couldn't take it back and since then we became just civil_…there were still bickering but there were also real talks without the lashing words. I looked around my empty Apartment; I didn't expect anyone to be home. I didn't live with my family since I was 13…they all led lives of their own and I was always left out in the Goldfarb loop; My parents hired some people to do their work for them and left for Europe. You could say I had a lonely childhood but my Nanny was always there for me anyway.

A distant sound of my phone made me jump up from the couch and head for my bedroom to get it. I checked the caller Id first and smiled before clicking the green button "Hey Sonny let me guess you couldn't wait for tonight and want me over already?" I joked and a sarcastic laugh erupted from the earpiece "you wish Chad…I was just calling because my mom wanted to invite you for Lunch" I could imagine her rolling her eyes and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I let myself fall down on the living room couch "lunch? Can I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow "well…she wants to know you a bit better" I waited if she was going to say anything more and when she didn't I sighed "look Sonny…I'd love to but I'm pretty busy…I am actually on my way to the studio" I lied, I didn't want to look pathetic telling her that lunch would be the highlight of my day. "Chad get your lazy bum off your couch…I know you're free the whole day…" I quickly sat up and looked around…_how the heck did she know that? _"how the heck did you know that?" I demanded to know. "I called your assistant she said the only thing you have planned for today is a facial at 3 and dinner with me, James and Tawni at 7 and you'd probably be glued to your couch watching reruns of yourself on TV for the whole day…so get up" she shouted through the phone that I had to keep the earpiece away from my ear.

"alright fine…I'll be there in 30 minutes" I rolled my eyes, getting up from my seat "30? Make it 20…" she said and I grumbled "30's already a bargain Sonny…it's not easy looking like I do you know?" I made my way towards my room "Chad…it's just my mom and me inside a house on a higher floor…there wouldn't be any paparazzi to impress and besides I already know you look like a mongoose so you don't have to make yourself look presentable" I smirked when she said that, there's always a debate with Sonny "That's really entertaining Sonny but even if you don't want me to look presentable I still have to shower…so 30…" "alright fine…I guess I wouldn't want you coming here looking like something ran over you" she finally agreed and I nodded "alright I'll see you in 30" I hung up before she could say anything else and threw my phone back on my bed before heading for the bathroom.

= 36 minutes later =

I stood before Sonny's apartment door and knocked a few times before stepping back, holding up an apple pie with my left hand. Sonny opened the door for me and raised an eyebrow "why am I not surprised that you're late Chad?" she scowled at me before opening the door even more and stepping aside to let me inside "I had to stop by the pie shop to bring a present…my grandmother always told me it was impolite not to bring anything if I was invited to a home cooked meal" I handed her the box which held the apple pie and she smiled alittle seemingly forgiving me "alright thanks Chad…I hope this is as delicious as the muffins you brought me the last time" she took the box from me "hey Chad! It's nice to have you come over" Mrs. Munroe emerged from the kitchen in her apron, her smile as bright and welcoming as Sonny's "well…I couldn't say no to Sonny" I turned my head to Sonny flashing her my million dollar smile, she just rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen with the pie "well make yourself comfortable Chad…Sonny and I are still preparing lunch"

"oh uhm don't worry about me Mrs. Munroe…" I smiled taking a seat on the couch when she returned to the kitchen only to be replaced by Sonny who was obviously shoved out of the kitchen to accompany me. She sat down on the same couch that I had been sitting on though scooting away to the far corner and taking the remote to turn on the TV. "Thanks for agreeing to come to lunch…even if I had to force you to come…" she told me though keeping her voice low for her mom not to hear. I shrugged "Hey it's not a problem Sonny…truth is I was quite thankful that you invited me…I just didn't want to look like a loser not having any plans on a free day..." I replied. "yeah that actually surprised me why don't you have plans on a free day?" she raised her eyebrow "My Castmates are off to the beach and since we weren't really close I wasn't invited and my parent's are somewhere in Europe so that was out of the question" I admitted and she gave me a look of a sympathy which I deflected with a beaming smile "hey none of that pity…I don't need it…I don't need friends or family either…" I crossed my arms over my chest, flicking the channel till I stumbled on a rerun of Mackenzie Falls. "Hey if it helps…I could be your friend…as long as you stop acting like a conceited jerk" she smiled alittle and so did I. _yeah that really helps._ "I'll try my best not to" I chuckled.


	15. Stop The World

**Chapter 15: Stop The World**

**A/N: Here's another update…sorry if the last chapter was a bit sloppy I'm trying my best to keep myself focused on writing but I tend to get preoccupied easily…anyway I hope you like this Chapter and please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think…I remember saying the last time that I was ending it with Chapter 16 but I changed my mind and would probably go for more than 16 chapters I do hope you still keep reading though! Love you guys!**

**Chapter Title Is From A Demi Lovato Song**

**~Sonny's POV~**

"alright food's ready…Sonny could you help me bring out the dishes?" my mom called from the kitchen but before I could get up Chad stopped me by extending his arm and jumping up from his seat "let me do it…" he told me and I shook my head, getting up too "No you're the guest…I'll do it" I argued but Chad quietly shook his head "I need to at least make a good impression on you mom" he told me "why would you need to make a good impression anyway? You're Chad Dylan Cooper the name enough already gives you credit" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled "well that may be true but I want her to know that I'm more than just a devilishly handsome face" He beamed at me and I debated on it for a while but with the look he was giving me I faltered and lifted a shoulder "alright fine Chad go ahead but one thing you should know…" He looked at me wanting to know what would come next "you aren't handsome" I said and his smug expression failed while motioned for him to go on and he smiled "thank you" he winked at me and headed for the kitchen.

I went on to set the cow designed placemats on the small table, then moved to put out the clean glasses, plates and utensils too "you're a nice kid Chad…I'm surprised Sonny isn't giving you enough Credit" my mom's voice interrupted the silence as she and Chad came out of the kitchen, she had the chicken Casserole while Chad had the mashed potatoes "oh I'm sure Sonny's giving me the rightful credit" Chad chuckled setting the dish on the middle of the table just beside the chicken casserole. "I'm sure I do" I said blankly as I straightened the Orange sweatshirt I was wearing. Chad pulled out a chair for me and I looked at him oddly but took a seat "uh thanks" I raised an eyebrow at him, he also pulled out a chair for my mom before he himself took his seat…_who knew Chad actually knew how to be a gentleman?_

**=15 minutes later=**

"This was a great lunch Mrs. Munroe" Chad called to my mom while she cleaned up the dishes, I stood up to and moved to clear out the used glasses "thank you Chad…I'm glad you're not one of those stuck up Hollywood guys" she went on to the kitchen "oh trust me mom he is…" I glared at Chad who gave me a sardonic look and putting his arms behind his head a triumphant smile appearing on his face "okay Sonny if you say so" my mom took the glasses from me then pushed me to go back and entertain Chad. "So…now that you've pulled me out of my pretty busy afternoon what do you say about taking a stroll?" Chad asked me and I raised an eyebrow "alright Chad what are you playing at?" I crossed my arms over my chest and he laughed at me "No games…I thought you said you were going to try and be my friend?" he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged "alright fine, let me just tell my mom and get cleaned up…we could go to the park" I shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen

"Hey Mom" I slid into the room while she was busy placing the dinner plates, glasses and utensils into the dishwasher "Sonny Hey…" she smiled at me "you didn't tell me Chad was such a catch" I raised an eyebrow "maybe because he's not?" I raised an eyebrow and she smiled "but he's so nice, funny not to mention he's really cute and you make the cutest couple" I gave my mom a disgusted look and she shrugged "Mom, Chad doesn't like me like that okay…" I threw my hands up and she wrapped an arm around me "Sonny I'm not saying this because I'm biased okay?" I gave her a look and she tilted her head "I could see the way Chad looks at you and besides he wouldn't have done what he did to get you to have dinner with him if he only wanted to be friends with you" I glanced at my mom and sighed "he already told me he didn't like me like that Mom anyhow I'm heading to the park with Chad…I'll see you later" I kissed her cheek and she smirked "alright well have fun you two" she then shooed me out of the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So remind me again why people like going out here? It's so hot and…grassy" Chad grimaced at the sight of families lounging on picnic blankets, eating sandwiches and whatnot, I thought it was cute and made me miss my own family picnics back in Wisconsin but Chad didn't think so…"because Chad you get to bond with your family and friends here…" I told him and he rolled his eyes "couldn't they do that at the mall?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "can you try to act like a normal guy for once and just enjoy the breeze?" I looked at him and he sighed "right sorry" he looked at me apologetically and I acknowledged it with a nod. "Thanks Sonny" I heard him say out of the blue which made me turn. "Thanks for what?" I asked him curiously, a smirk appearing at the corner of my lips.

He stopped walking and looked at me once we got to a place where the tree shaded the grass "well you've been tolerating me even though I was a complete jerk to you" he lifted a shoulder and I tilted my head to the side "well that's how my mom raised me…besides I'm practically raised around Cows and believe me they're not really nice guys either so I'm used to it" I replied, though mentally kicking myself in the head when I realized I had just compared him to a Cow. "It's nice to be put in the ranks of the Wisconsin Cows…" Chad raised an eyebrow and I smiled ruefully "you're a nice guy Chad you just forget it sometimes" I told him, patting his arm lightly. "I guess so…" he agreed, the small smile never leaving his face that made me want to swoon. There was a brief silence, I hadn't noticed we were just a few inches away until the scent of Chad's aftershave filled my nostrils "heh…getting a little bit close there aren't we Chad?" I half-whispered nervously, slanting my head back when I saw his face nearing mine, _it was uncomfortable I had to admit, I've never really been less than 10 inches from him before now I might be bad at Math but I'm sure this was less than 4 inches…He was getting quite close._

Chad heard my voice and quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was on and pulled his head back then taking half a step away from me, clearing his throat "I uhm…Sorry…just wanted to pick this leaf out of your hair" he said, plucking a small dried leaf from my hair "much better" he smiled, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. "I uhm thank you" I stammered distractedly then began to brush my hair with my fingers to take out any other leaves that could be stuck to it. "Yeah…I uh no problem" He too stammered then began nibbling on his lower lip "you uh up for some Ice cream? I think I heard the Ice Cream truck around" he opted to change the subject and I was thankful "yeah sure -- Ice cream sounds pretty good to me right about now…" I smiled then began to follow him as he began to scamper off. _That was really weird…can someone please tell me what the heck just happened?_


	16. What You Mean To Me

**Chapter 16: What You Mean To Me**

**A/N: Another update…I hope you like this chapter and leave me some reviews **** Oh and before I forget I just want to wish you guys a great Valentine's Day! **** I might be posting another chapter within the day if my plans for the day don't go through…**

**Chapter Title is From the awesome Starstruck Soundtrack and sung by Sterling Knight a.k.a Sonny with a chance's Chad Dylan Cooper! Might I suggest you guys go out and buy the soundtrack...I just heard it myself and I actually liked it!**

**~Chad's POV~**

_Did I almost just kiss Sonny? Dang all this sun must be getting to me. _I followed Sonny to the Ice cream truck watching as she ordered vanilla in a cup I then ordered a chocolate swirly and paid for both"you know you really should stop paying for me I might get used to it…" Sonny warned me and I laughed "then get used to it…" I told her but she shook her head "oh come on Chad, we both know that after Mackenzie Falls I'll return to So Random and you'll go back to being Mr. Mean guy again" She made a face taking a spoonful of vanilla Ice Cream in her mouth…_after being around Sonny this much I doubt I could ever go back to how I treated her before…we were different now…I'm treating her different and truth be told I don't plan on stopping this whole trying to be a nice guy thing…It was in fact growing on me._

"Not necessarily…these past few weeks I've realized something…" I tilted my head to the side while Sonny just raised an eyebrow "and what's that?" she crossed her arms over her chest making me smile. "I like you Sonny" I patted her shoulder then walked faster realizing that I in fact said what I think I just did. "aww…I like you too Chad…in that I-want-to-punch-you-at-times kind of way" Sonny chuckled as she followed on my heel._ I tell her I liked her and she gave me a half-serious reply which consisted of her punching me…see? This was why I didn't like talking about feelings with Sonny…she thinks everything that comes out of my mouth is a joke or an insult._ I laughed sarcastically too and then stuffed my hands deep in my pockets embarrassed her lack appreciation for what I had just blurted out but I knew I had to keep my Chad Dylan Cooper cool so I had to think of a semi-witty comeback "first the Cow Comparison now you wanna punch me too?" I raised an eyebrow as I placed on my sunglasses and hat; Sonny did the same though not bothering to put on a hat. "You're really not taking this whole disguise thing seriously Sonny…we might get mobbed" I whispered to her deciding to change the subject, taking a step back so that I was in line with her.

She smiled at me and I could tell that she was rolling her eyes behind her shades "Chad look around you…believe it or not Mr. Big Shot Hollywood actor the world doesn't revolve around Chad Dylan Cooper" I did look around and she was right no one seemed to notice us --two teen Hollywood stars-- strolling around a public park and at that moment a certain feel of accomplishment rush through me and it hit me…_This was how it felt to be a normal guy strolling around with a normal girl…no paparazzi, no fans, no pens and papers shoved on your face constantly…this was rather nice._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After my facial, I drove home quickly to change out of the clothes I wore to Lunch, the park and of course the meeting with the people who treat my face to make it as gorgeous as it was…I took a short shower and threw on a black graffiti shirt, denim jeans and white high top sneakers…it felt good not being in my usual falls attire, I always felt that the ties were choking me. Sonny and I have made a breakthrough this afternoon…_we talked about our lives, our jobs and about her family. It was nice…just being with someone who doesn't like me just because I'm a handsome TV actor…actually she didn't like me at all but she tried her best to understand me and for that I was thankful. _I pulled out a long forgotten white cotton hoodie from my coat closet…I didn't want to go with my usual suit coat or leather jackets…_Sonny was right…the world did in fact not revolve all around me…_wow a girl from Wisconsin managed to influence me like this…now that was rather unpredictable. I swiped my car keys from the table and headed out the door for my dinner with Sonny…Tawni and James.

The drive to Sonny's place wasn't that long but the anticipation building up in my stomach seemed to make everything go by slowly as if I was in a romantic movie where everything seemed to go in slow motion….when I got to her apartment building though everything was back to the Chad Dylan Cooper definition normal, lights, cameras and reporters crowding the entrance waiting for me to emerge from a flashy limo or something…did they know about my plans tonight? Crap, I guess I shouldn't have told Portlyn about it. Now, the old Chad would most likely park his black flashy convertible upfront, jump off and join the party obliging to get his photos and statements taken but the Chad I'm trying to be for Sonny drove his convertible discreetly to the back parking lot, jump off and climb the fire escape till I reached Sonny's high up floor like I did in one of the episodes of Mackenzie Falls but of course TV wasn't always like reality cause when I tried to open the window that led into Sonny's kitchen it had been locked from the inside. I pulled out my phone and scrolled for Sonny's number.

"Chad?" she answered after a few rings "Hey Sonny where are you?" I squatted on the metal platform of the fire escape "at my living room why?" she asked suspiciously and it made me sigh "cause I'm at your fire escape" I replied…there was silence and then I saw Sonny come into the kitchen an amused smile on her face as she opened the window "trying out a new stunt for Mackenzie falls?" she asked, holding back a chuckle as I squeezed myself into the window "I was trying to get away from the media circus outside" I told her as I brushed myself off. "you actually went through all this trouble just to get away from the paparazzi? Well, that's new…I always thought you liked those guys" she rolled her eyes and I smiled at her "what can I say? I'm a changed man…" I shrugged and she rolled her eyes "does the outfit fit into your whole changed man thing?" she motioned to what I was wearing and I nodded "you don't like it?" I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head "No…you just look…I dunno normal?" she lifted a shoulder then turning on her heel to leave the room obviously figuring out that I would follow her into the living room which I did.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I looked at her up and down…"You're still not dressed" I noted and she looked down at her house clothes then back at me "I figured you'd be late as usual" she shrugged and that was when her mom came into the room "Hey Chad…you're early" she beamed at me and I returned the smile "yeah, I guess I am…" I checked my watch for the time "well take a seat first I'll uh go get dressed" Sonny shrugged before she made her way into her bedroom. Connie, her mother just shrugged "make yourself comfortable Chad and I like the new look…" she flashed me a thumb's up "thanks Mrs. Munroe…I decided to go for the casual look" I replied, there was a moment of awkward silence before Connie clasped her hands together and spoke "well I'm going to see if Sonny needs my help with anything…you just make yourself comfortable, there's a chocolate cake in the fridge if you'd like" I acknowledged her with a smile and a nod and sent her off.


	17. Complicated

**Chapter 17: Complicated**

**A/N: I know I promised an update yesterday but unfortunately my computer crashed and my files were deleted…It's alright now hence this new chapter…I hope you like it and I hope to receive more reviews! :) **

**(( Duckvader23…yes there will actually be a real Channy in this ))**

**Oh and have you guys heard the "we are the world" remake for Haiti? It's really good…I hope to buy it on Itunes soon :)**

**Song Title Is From an Avril Lavigne song…**

**~Sonny's POV~**

There was a knock on my door before my mom's head peeped inside "can I come in?" she asked and I nodded "sure thing mom" I nodded and she slipped inside glancing curiously at the white button up blouse, black sweater vest, jeans and matching heels I was wearing. "you don't like it?" I raised an eyebrow and she looked at me with a baffled expression "well It depends who are you trying to be? Cassidy or Sonny?" she crossed her arms over her chest and I looked down at what I was wearing…well, it was fallsy that was something noticeable. "Sonny…" I answered quickly "in that case you might want to change because right now…you look like the female version of Chad and I'm sure seeing Chad right now he likes you the way you are…he likes Sonny from Wisconsin not Sonny from The Falls…" she patted my shoulder and went on to disappear from the room…leaving me looking down at the clothes I was wearing…_she was right…Chad did seem to like me for who I was and I sure as heck liked who I was…I liked being Sonny from Wisconsin._

I changed into a plaid long-sleeved camp shirt, black denim jeans and put on my tri-stitched Chuck Taylor shoes. Now this looked more Sonny…I then reached for my white leather biker jacket "okay I'm ready to go…" I announced once I had left my room, Chad stood up at the sound of my voice and smiled at me…My Mom gave me a secret thumbs up and I recognized it with a small nod "come on…James just called he and Tawni are already there" he motioned for the door and I threw on my jacket "I'll see you later Mom" I kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "I'll bring her home safe…you have my word" Chad shook my mother's hand who looked at him approvingly "okay I'll take your word for it Chad…you two have fun now" My Mom patted Chad's shoulder and then lightly pushed him towards me; coaxing us to leave the room already…_geez, so my mom could be so impatient at times…_

"so Chad what hit you in the head and made you decide to dress like that and in public too?" I asked breaking the silence between us, he looked at me distractedly a small smirk then appearing on the corner of his lips before he replied "I was not hit in the head…I just felt like being different that's all" he offered me his hand and I reluctantly took it as he led me towards the elevator. "so are we going to brave the paparazzi?" I asked and that was when he released my hand "nope your mom told me about the backdoor of this building" he winked at me and I chuckled "really Chad…I love this new you" I patted his shoulder "I love you too" he said out of the blue and I swore my heart stopped beating at that moment "what?" I asked in utter shock. _Did I just hear him say that he loved me?_

"I uhm said…that I love me too…aren't I just awesome?" he raised his eyebrow and let out a laugh. "Right…sorry I thought heard you saying something different…" I muttered…_I must have been too cooped up in my thoughts that I heard Chad wrong…foolish Sonny…_"So have you seen the show's rating? They're booming!" Chad looked at me making me smirk and then shook my head "I haven't gotten around to it yet but I guess they must be pretty good since some most-likely popular Malibu kids just asked for my autograph a few days ago…So Random doesn't get fans like that" I admitted…So Random's fans were more or so composed of kids, tweens, class clowns and other people who actually had a sense humor. "you should really consider being a series regular" "No Thank You…I'm not leaving So Random" I told him.

"Right of course…it's your dream job isn't it?" he exited the elevator when we got to the ground floor and I followed him as he walked towards the rear exit. "yes it is and I'm not leaving my friends for Mackenzie Falls" I told him and that was when I noticed that he was smiling "that's what I like about you Sonny…you're a good person Sonny" Chad sounded so sincere that I wanted to swoon "and you're the bad guy so I guess we fit together so well" I teased entering his car once he opened the car door for me. I waited for a few moments until he reached the driver's side and slid inside "I guess we do" he nodded at me as he stuck the keys into the ignition and started the engine up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have a reservation for four…" Chad consulted with the maitre d' once we got to an upscale Italian restaurant…the place had valet parking and everything and once we got inside I suddenly felt underdressed…everyone came in dresses and suits while Chad and I were in casual clothes; even the maitre d' looked at us oddly. "under which name?" the tall but lanky man asked us; I could tell by the tone he used that he was treating us like two nuisance kids…I don't mean to sound like Chad but does this guy not know who we were?! "Cooper Comma Chad Dylan…" Chad rolled his eyes obviously calming himself down to keep himself from busting his cap. The man looked down at his list "and I suppose you're Ms. Munroe" he eyed me up and down and I felt small but I still managed to nod "Right…well right this way Mr. Cooper…Mr. Conroy and Ms. Hart have been expecting you" he left his podium and led us to the table at the middle of the restaurant…Chad and I followed in suit while the rest of the restaurant stared awkwardly at us.

"Chad…Sonny what took you so long?" James' voice greeted us once we got to the table and yes, he and Tawni were wearing something formal "what the heck are you two wearing?" Tawni laughed at us and I slid in beside her while Chad took his seat beside James…"I'll go get someone to wait on you" the maitre d' told us and headed off, I then returned my attention to Tawni "I had no idea we were eating somewhere fancy" I reasoned and Tawni gave me the benefit of the doubt but then she looked at Chad for his explanation "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper anything I wear is good" he shrugged and then took a sip of his water. "there's something odd about you two" James noticed glancing at both Chad and I as if he were watching a ping pong match and this seemed to get Tawni's attention too "something good happen?" she asked excitedly and I rolled my eyes "no, nothing happened" I waved her off and Chad did the same by making a "Pfft…" sound "Nothing happened" he agreed.

"so you two still hate each other's guts then?" James' leaned his arms on the table looking at us both apprehensively; I felt beads of sweat appearing on my forehead "are we at a Spanish inquisition or a dinner?" I joked and Chad chimed in with a wary laugh. "James do you sense something odd between this two?" Tawni raised an eyebrow. "I sense something Odd alright…these two have been at each other's throats since the shoot started but now they look like they're almost…I dunno…friends?" James grinned at us and I saw Chad roll his eyes "can I just be the first to say that you two are too weird…" he crossed his arms over his chest; looking at James then Tawni.


	18. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 18: Behind Enemy Lines**

**A/N: as I'm writing this latest chapter I'm fighting off a headache and a flu so I'm sorry if it's a little bit crappy…reviews would be greatly appreciated though and actually I hope to receive lots of them! ****I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try my very best to do so…**

**Chapter Title is from a song by Demi Lovato…it's like my most recent favorite song **

**~Chad's POV~**

_I cant believe I almost blew my cover and told Sonny I loved her back at the elevator of her home…how insane was that? It was a good thing she let the topic slide easily or there would be a lot of explaining to do…and as everyone knew I hated explanations especially when it came to feelings…I have people who write for that stuff for me and besides what I felt for Sonny…it didn't have any explanation at all…Sonny was dorky, clumsy, a part of the loser crowd and she was just an ordinary girl…but that ordinary girl was the nicest, sweetest funniest and loveliest person I've ever met, she just caught my eye the first time I saw her in that lunch lady suit and gave me her yogurt which she claimed I stole…_

"so we're here at the most popular Italian restaurant in Los Angeles and you 2 decide to just pig out on a 25 inch pepperoni Pizza?" Tawni asked in disgust her eyes flashing at James and then at me…I was the first to wipe my face off the hot sauce and speak "it's really good…you should try it" I shrugged but she just cringed and pushed away the pizza James waved in front of her face "come on Tawni you'll like it…" he assured her "no thank you I'll just stick with my Salad…" she put up a hand and so we decided to leave her alone. I then glanced at Sonny who quietly ate her pasta bowl beside me "you're quiet…" I observed making her look distractedly at me and flashed me her oh-so-beautiful-Sonny-Munroe-Smile "I know…it's just that this is really good" she confessed timidly. James chuckled and so did I "you should try the pizza Sonny it's really good…" James offered the Pizza slice Tawni rejected "thanks…" Sonny beamed at him and took the Pizza, Tawni rolled her eyes "Sonny…why are you eating that? It's greasy and just screams fats" but Sonny didn't listen…instead she took a bite and grinned at the blonde "it's really good Tawni and besides I love pizza" I took a napkin from the table and instinctively wiped the tomato sauce from Sonny's cheek lightly but quickly realizing what I was doing I handed the napkin avoiding her surprised expression "sorry…the red stain on you cheek was really distracting" I retreated my hand back to my sides._ Keep your cool Chad…you cant blow this off now…_

I saw Tawni looking at me with her beady little eyes and so I rolled mine and stood up from my seat "excuse me" I said making both James and Sonny look up at me "yeah alright Chad" Sonny nodded and I headed for the hallway that led to the washroom though I stopped walking just after I was out of their line of vision and leaned back on the wall behind me. My heart was beating fast…_it's like I couldn't stop…I was about to blow off my cap if I didn't get out of there…Tawni with her inquisitive gaze, James who knew exactly how I felt about Sonny and Sonny who I was actually falling for…I was just about ready to tell the whole restaurant everything I had in my chest that was why I had to jet out of there._

"Hiding out from your dear ol' friend Tawni?" a voice made me jump out of my skin and lo and behold Tawni Hart came into view a wicked smirk on her face "I am not hiding…I'm standing up because I'm full and needed to walk around for a little bit…is that a state crime now?!" I waved my fist defensively at her but Tawni just chuckled and I looked down at my shoes in embarrassment "come on Goldfarb…I've known you since we were kids…we might not be friends but I'm not all that stupid; I know you like Sonny!" she put her hands on her waist and I raised my eyes to look at her "You do?" I gasped and she nodded "yeah of course…I could see it in the way you look at her; well, that and I doubt you'd really go out in a 5 star Italian restaurant dressed like that unless you wanted to impress normal Wisconsin girl Sonny with your now-existent-down-to-earthiness…" she patted my shoulder "you know I shouldn't even have to act like this…I mean I'm The Chad Dylan Cooper…girls swoon at the sound of my voice" I crossed my arms over my chest proudly but Tawni just burst out laughing "Chad…the only thing girls are swooning about is your nauseating acting…but…" she sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and waved her hand around as if she was making me envision what was in her head "don't fear for I, Tawni Hart will help you with Sonny" "why would you do that?" I asked distrustfully "well because Sonny helped me with my James woes and the way I see it…Sonny likes you too and if I help you woo her then it's like I'm helping Sonny out without her knowing that I'm actually helping her" I suddenly felt my face brighten up, the way it would when I won an award or something "really? You think Sonny likes me?" I had to ask, hoping to get the same reply Tawni gave me

"Chad, Chad, Chad you sound pathetic but sure I think Sonny likes you" she tilted her head and I gave her a look "and what would you like in return?" I asked "Nothing as I said I'm not doing this for you…as long as you don't tell Sonny that I gave you advice then we're good…" She made that clear and I raised an eyebrow "sounds like someone's finally treating Sonny well" I tilted my head to the side "I might appear to annoy Sonny but she's the closest thing I've had to a bestfriend" she rolled her eyes "okay in that case shoot…what do I have to do?" I was prepared to listen to what Tawni had to say as long as it gave me a shot with Sonny and get rid of this odd tingly feeling at the pit of my stomach then I was good for it "it's not that hard really…just tell Sonny…and if she feels the same way then great…ask her out for real…none of this double date crap" I looked at Tawni who sounded excited at every word she spoke "I cant tell Sonny how I feel…she'll most probably laugh at me" Tawni hit me at the back of my head "Hey watch it!" I rubbed the back of my head in pain "what was that for?!" "for being an idiot…I'm helping you out here Chad but if you don't want it then I'm out…" I stopped her from walking "wait-- thanks for the help Tawni…" I said sincerely and she smirked "no problem…and by the way…tomorrow I expect our parking space for our golf cart would be free for us to use" with that Tawni turned on her heel and headed off presumably back to our table while I headed for the washroom._ When working with the people from So Random…everything has a catch…_


	19. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 19: Kiss and Tell**

**A/N: I decided to put up an update today because I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow thus, I wouldn't have the time to update and I didn't want to stop writing for two consecutive days, I easily lose my train of thought and would most probably give me a mental block…reviews are much much appreciated and for those who are giving me reviews thank you! :)**

**I hope you guys don't mind that this is still in Chad's POV…I wanted to give him another Chapter since I think I could explain this chapter better in his POV, I think you'll see what I mean when you read on**

**Oh and I want to take a moment to thank **_**BunnyandChannylove and mxcrunnergirl116**_** for wishing me well and **_**Mari605i**_** for her kind words :)**

**Chapter Title is from a Selena Gomez song…**

**~Chad's POV~**

I exited the washroom only to find Sonny seated alone looking like she was bored out of her mind…_where was Tawni and James?_...I wiped my hands with a handkerchief I had in my pocket before I made my way back to the table "hey there you are…I was beginning to think you bailed on me too!" Sonny seemed relieved when I sat across her with a confused expression on my face "where's James and Tawni?" I asked and Sonny shrugged "they left…I thought you knew" Sonny rolled her eyes, looking across the restaurant and as if it was on cue my phone beeped and in came a text, I hid my phone below the table and read the text there…._**it was Tawni**__…'we decided to leave you two alone…remember what we talked about Chad; Tell her how you feel about her oh and James says he'll pay half of the bill tomorrow I kinda had to drag him out of there'_…I sighed. "What are you doing down there?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at me making me instantly snapped my head back to look at her "uh…n-nothing…just looking at my wallpaper" I quickly deleted the message and raised my phone "why am I not surprised that you are your own wallpaper?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Who doesn't want to see this handsome fellow everytime their phone goes on?" I smirked smugly and Sonny shook her head before raising her hand "well, I don't…I see your face almost everyday…and to tell you the truth I'm pretty sick of it" she said flatly and I lifted a shoulder "Really Sonny? Are you really?" I leaned my upper body towards her with my arm placed atop the table to look threatening "really Chad really…" she said in the same manner I had and then smiled at me, patting my head before she went to lean back on her chair. "Alright I'll let it slide this time…." I told her with a wink and she just made a face as if she was ready to barf or something "so anyway…I'm full…what do you say we head out?" I continued, this made her nod "yeah okay…I'm actually pretty tired" she said and I signaled the waiter for our bill "okay, I'll drive you home". "Chad, if you'd like I'll chip in for the bill since James and Tawni technically ran out on us…" Sonny offered but like a true gentleman I declined "it's alright Sonny I can take care of it…" I assured her, a well placed smile tugging at the corner of my lips as soon as the waiter returned with the bill booklet, I placed in a few bills from my wallet, closed it and handed it back to the waiter.

"Come on…" I stood up then waited for Sonny to do the same and when she was standing beside me I accompanied her out the door and towards my car which had been waiting for us outside the restaurant, the valet opened the car door for her while I jumped in myself…_tell her how you feel Chad…_Tawni'svoice ringed in my head…"I cant do this" I muttered to myself but apparently it was hushed enough since Sonny's voice interrupted my contemplation "can't do what?" she asked "I uh…n-nothing" I said and turned on the Radio until a boys like girls song came on.

I took in some unneeded breath before I spoke "okay fine…look….Sonny I've got to tell you something…" my voice was half a whisper, Sonny had to lower the volume of the radio before she spoke again "alright what's up Chad?" she asked in a tone which was both baffled and inquisitive, Damn, I forgot I didn't respond well to admissions and couldn't help nibbling on my lips in panic "Chad?" Sonny turned her head to look at me. "You know what? I think I'll tell you once we get to your apartment…" I hesitated and she just nodded "uhm alright then…" she returned to her former position and turned up the volume of the radio again. _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of my generation and apparently I'm also the greatest dolt of my generation too._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Sonny asked once we got outside her apartment door, thankfully the reporters had gone away and we were free to use the front door so we got there easier. "yeah, I think I am" I sighed…_it's now or never Chad…don't be a coward, it's just Sonny… _"well are you going to tell me or are you going to wait for Christmas?" she joked but I couldn't laugh, I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead and just when I was about to speak my phone rang "one sec." I told Sonny and quickly answered my phone "Hello Chad, you tell her yet?" _it was Tawni, what a buzz kill…_ "I was about to but then you called" I rolled my eyes "oh okay well keep the phone on…since I'm already here I want to hear everything" I wanted to throw my phone into a wall but since Tawni did help me out I grumbled and just said "alright fine" I was forced to agree. "Alright well just put your phone down so it wouldn't be too obvious…this should be good" so I did, I pretended to click the hang up button and then shoved the phone into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Sonny asked and I just shook my head "no one important…" I told her, taking another deep sigh "okay, Sonny what I'm about to tell you isn't a joke so please don't laugh okay?" I tilted my head to the side and she nodded "I won't laugh" she assured me "okay here it goes" I rubbed the back of my head "I like you…very much…" I blurted out and Sonny's eyes widened in surprise "w-what?" she stammered "I've liked you for awhile but I was just afraid to admit it" I admitted. "what?" Sonny asked in the same tone as she used when she first asked the same question, so I did what I knew would explain everything quickly…I kissed her and she slapped me_…and can I just say that it did hurt like hell…_

"oh my gosh Chad…I'm so sorry you surprised me!" Sonny quickly came to my aid as I held my burning cheek "no, it's fine…" I said putting my hand down and looking at Sonny again "all I need to know is if I had a chance with you…" I saw Sonny began to panic she was trying to form words but none would come out so I put up a hand "actually you know what? I don't need you to answer right now…I--I don't want to stress you…so please take all the time you need and I'll head home" I motioned to leave "oh uhm alright…thank you and I'm really sorry Chad" she looked at me and I flashed her a smile "it's nothing have a good night" I decided on offering her a handshake this time which she took before heading inside avoiding to do something rash again. I then remembered I still had Tawni on my cell so I put the earpiece on my ear again and sighed "oh my God did I just hear Sonny just slap you?" I knew she was trying to hold back a laugh and in the background I also heard James laughing "she was just surprised is all" I tried to defend myself but Tawni ended up bursting into laughter…_I was probably on speaker phone…being put to shame while on speaker phone…never an ego boost._


	20. Learning To Fall

**Chapter 20: Learning To Fall**

**A/N: Here's the new Chapter…I'm feeling a little bit better now but I still have my headache so the chapter's quite short…funny trivia for this chapter actually is that I've finished writing it at around 1 am and so I'm really sleepy I hope you guys like it though :) and I'm sorry if there would be any typos and such…please leave me reviews! :) thanks for reading!**

…**Chapter Title is from a Boys Like Girls song….**

**~ Sonny's POV ~**

I found my mom stationed on the couch when I got inside, her face lighting up when she saw me "so…tell me all about it" her smile occupied almost all of her face in excitement, I rolled my eyes "Chad kissed me…" I said, flopping down on the seat next to her "he did? And what did you do?" she twisted her body so that she was facing me completely "I slapped him" I muttered and when I thought my mom was going to hug me telling me it was okay; she burst out into satirical laughter making me groan "oh you weren't kidding? Why did you do that?" her face fell and I nodded "I didn't know what else to do…it was Chad Dylan Cooper the guy had been a jerk to me ever since I got to So Random and then he goes and kisses me and tells me that he really likes me after he had made it clear that he didn't like me like me…what the heck is that?!" I raised my voice…_it was probably because I was trying to force my mom to take my side even though deep inside I knew I was wrong._

"Honey, he's a guy and to top it all off he's a celebrity…I'm sure he didn't want to look exposed to someone let alone a girl" My mom always knew the right things to say and for that I was thankful "you're probably right…" I shrugged, leaning back on the couch "so what are you going to do?" she asked after a brief amount of silence; I sighed holding my forehead frustrated "I don't know Mom…" I shook my head "well do you like Chad?" she asked me and that got me thinking…_yes, I did like Chad even if he was a two-faced jerk who loved making my life's every second a miserable pit of despair with his sarcastic antics and whatnot…but of course that wasn't what I liked about Chad…I liked Chad because even though he surfaced as an idiot who could care less I knew he cared, I knew he always had my back…I guess, I've always had this gut feeling that he had some kind of feeling towards me but I pushed that aside, I didn't want to be over-confident…the question now was this; do I tell Chad Dylan Cooper that I liked him too?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up the next day at the sounds of pots and pans along with the sizzling of bacon and eggs…I didn't think my mom was home; she did mention last night that she was going to fly to Wisconsin today to visit my Grandma who apparently twisted her ankle while she tried to rally the cows into their corral. "at least I get a free pass to not cook breakfast…" I shrugged, slowly getting up from my bed, fixing the covers then heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. It didn't take long though and soon enough I was out of the bathroom in my Blue sweats and walking out my door only to be frozen in shock when I saw Tawni and James lounging at my couch watching what seemed to be a re-run of last night's So Random episode "what are you guys doing here?" I asked making the couple jump and look at me in surprise "Sonny! Hey! You're mom let us in before she went on her little trip" Tawni smiled at me.

"My Mom let you in while I was asleep? Gosh, if you two were criminals I'm probably going to be dead by now" I rolled my eyes, flopping down on the seat next to the couch they were seated on "so we heard you slapped Chad when he kissed you…I should say that was pretty hilarious" James laughed as he reached for the popcorn that sat on Tawni's lap "and who told you about that?" I raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing that there were still sounds of pans and sizzling inside the kitchen "and who's in my kitchen!?" I demanded, jumping off the seat and running towards the kitchen's swinging door…and there…at the center isle making pancakes, bacon and eggs was Chad Dylan Cooper in all his glory "you're awake, you want to fix yourself up first or do you spend your mornings strolling around in what you've slept in?" he asked without taking his eyes off the plate he was preparing; I looked down at what I was wearing…okay, so this was not the most attractive item of clothing I could be seen in but how dare he say that I looked like I was going to bed?!…"actually this aren't what I've slept in…and how dare you insult my clothes? Look at you in all your apron-ness…" I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly glaring at the black apron he was wearing with his name on the front; he brought his own apron? Seriously? Did he know he was going to cook?

He wiped his hands clean with a towel as soon as he finished making four plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes lifting his eyes to look at me and then taking off his apron to reveal what he was wearing underneath; a black vest over his blood red shirt, black pants and white sneakers. It's safe to say I've never seen him in those clothes before "happy now?" he asked and I just smirked "I dunno…maybe a little…" I used my left hand to hold my right arm coyly "so I uh…Tawni and James thought it would be a great idea if I did something unexpected to surprise you so uhm…I decided breakfast…but then they decided to tag along so breakfast for four…" he smiled taking a couple of plates in his hands to serve "in that case I should help you out" I laughed taking the other two that he failed to get and followed him as he set the plates down on my dining table "I figured if I acted nice enough you wouldn't slap me if I kissed you again" he looked at me making me blush. "I'm really sorry about that Chad…I have really bad reflexes" I admitted making him laugh "it's quite alright Sonny…" he assured me before returning to the kitchen without another word…_that was weird…wasn't he going to ask about what I've decided on? The Chad I knew should be dying to know by now but this Chad seemed so calm and collected…it was so weird._

"so what do you think of Chad?" Tawni popped in behind me making me gasp and let out a little squeal "Tawni you scared me!" I scolded her and she rolled her eyes as if she was just there to hear my reply and not whatever came along with it "he's really nice…I didn't even know he could cook anything…" I glanced down at the plates; they looked so good and tasty "I didn't know that either…I thought he was just going to come out here and give you a basket of muffins and invite you to the beach or something…that was why James and I tagged along; who knew Mr. big Hollywood star actually had a soft side in him" she shrugged before turning her heel to head back to James who was still watching TV.


	21. Change

**Chapter 21: Change**

**A/N: here's one of the last few updates for you guys…I'm planning to end the story after a couple more Chapters so reviews…comments, suggestions…whatever comes into your mind is greatly appreciated :)**

**Chapter title is from a Taylor Swift Song**

**~ Sonny's POV ~**

I took one bite from my salty pancake before finally giving up…Tawni and James gave up at the first bite but since I didn't want to upset a very hopeful Chad who didn't want to start eating before we finished I forced myself to eat the salty pancake, the bacon burnt to a crisp and the egg that tasted bitter. "Chad listen it's so nice of you to cook for us but uh…" _I didn't know how to let him down lightly but one more bite from this horrid food was enough to grant me a ticket to the hospital_ "I think a fast food breakfast sounds really tempting right about now…" I smiled at him; James and Tawni agreed with me "you don't like the breakfast I cooked?" Chad raised his eyebrow an upset look falling upon his face. "Chad I think you better taste it for yourself" James muttered, sliding Chad's plate towards him. Chad looked at me and I nodded coaxing him to take a bite or two if he could handle the taste.

Tawni winced when Chad slid a piece of bacon in his mouth, munching on it until the flavor settled in his mouth making him gag. _I felt bad for Chad; he looked so stunned that the food he prepared didn't turn out as he imagined that it was_ "God! This is terrible!" he spat the food out instantly making James hold back a laugh_. If you ask me terrible was an understatement…_"that's okay…I mean your Chad Dylan Cooper…you're not a Chef you're an actor…" I assured him before getting up to take the plates from the table "so what do you say you to a better tasting breakfast? My treat" James flashed us all a smile and I waved a hand as I moved towards the kitchen letting the rest of them talk among themselves, they knew I was always up for anything.

I was beginning to place the dishes in the dishwasher when I heard the door swivel and someone come in, I turned around briefly to see who it was before returning my attention back on the dishwasher "I know what you're going to ask and yes I would love to grab something better to eat" I waved a thumbs up at him making him chuckle "actually I'm not asking you about breakfast cause I know after that horrid breakfast Chad made us eat…anyone would want to get the taste of their mouth…." He joked before continuing to a more serious note "actually I'm going to ask you about Chad…when are you going to tell him he need not woo you because you're already wooed?" he raised an eyebrow while I wiped my hands dry then hitting him on the shoulder "he has not wooed me yet" I rolled my eyes "oh come on Sonny we've been working on Mackenzie Falls for a long time and I've known for quite a long time remember our little dinner a few weeks ago? You practically confessed your admiration for the guy in big black bold letters…so the only question now is when are you going to tell him?" he cocked his head to the side "I don't know James…why are you and Tawni so interested anyway?" I chuckled and he shrugged "because you and Chad are the most interesting couple we've ever come across so we want to see how it turns out" I hit his arm again "we are not a couple and if we were its nice to hear that you two indulge in the idea of meddling in our business for your own personal Teen Drama" but of course I wasn't mad at either of the them, they were two great people and _yes, I did say Tawni was a great person…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I received the Mackenzie Falls script the next day and when I read it, it was enough to make me faint…just as I feared…I was going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper in the last episode…Now, don't get me wrong that brief kiss Chad gave me before I whacked the side of his face was nice but also it was traumatizing…I could just remember how Tawni and James laughed at my face everytime that topic came up. Chad still wasn't my boyfriend as of right now and I still haven't told him what I really felt about him so it still made me nervous to think about that scene where Mackenzie professes her love to Cassidy and plants one on her…it reminded me all too well of what happened with me and Chad…_I didn't want that to happen again._

My phone rang pulling me away from the thoughts and I answered it "Hey Sonny you got the script?" it was Chad and he was using a tone that meant he was amused and teasing at the same time "I have…I'm reading it right now" I muttered throwing the ring bound stack of paper into my bed "are you going to slap me again because if that's the case I'd better ask the crew to bring in lots of film and maybe an Ice pack" he joked and I rolled my eyes "Haha Chad…you're really funny you know that?" I said sarcastically as I crashed down on my bed "look Sonny it's going to be fine I'm sure we'll do very well and rock the socks out of our viewers" he assured me...Chad might not the best compliment giver when it comes to someone who isn't himself but he can sure be the best pep talk giver at times.

**= 4 days later =**

We were finally back to shooting and everything seemed back to normal…the past few days were a breeze touring several malls asking Mackenzie Falls fans to come support the show…it was something all too new to me back in So Random we never had mall shows; we never had autograph signings either but Chad who seemed to turn to a new leaf always made sure to help me out walking me through the dos and don'ts even though for the most part we tend to bicker and argue…I guess there are some things in life you couldn't change but even then I always loved bickering with Chad he was just too gullible.

"I asked for lamb chops and you know what I get pork chops! Are you guys trying to play a prank on me or something cause it's not funny?" the sound of Chad's voice was enough to knock me back to reality and make me realize that I had been staring blankly at my mirror running my fingers through my hair for the past 15 minutes just thinking about Chad…_Snap out of it Sonny! You're a Munroe…and Munroes don't let guys like Chad Dylan Cooper get into their heads…_I got up from my seat and made my way towards Chad's dressing room crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned on the doorframe watching as Chad scolded his assistant about lamb chops…I rolled my eyes, he was such a diva most of the time. I cleared my throat to get their attention "Sonny Hey! Pork Chop?" Chad offered me a plate but I graciously declined "no thank you…" I raised a hand at him making him shrug "alright, well take this away John and tell whoever made it that I specifically asked for lamb chops" he snapped his fingers and sent the young man scurrying off but not before he bid me a good day. "So are you ready for our big scene today?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes "No are you?" he flashed me a slow smile and then lifted his shoulder "Sonny of course I'm ready…" he looked me straight in the eye before removing the bib he had to cover his Mackenzie Falls suit…Wow, Chad's back in his old clothes and apparently his back in his old attitude too.


	22. We'll Be A Dream

**Chapter 22: We'll Be A Dream**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to bring you guys the last chapter…I became busy with school and everything and didn't have the time to write but everything's running smooth now…I hope you like chapter and I hope you liked the story…please leave me some reviews and let me know if you think I should do a sequel or if you have any other requests for me… :) thanks for reading and I hope to write for you guys again!**

**Chapter Title is From A We The Kings and Demi Lovato Song :)**

**( oh, and yes this would be the last Chapter but I am planning to write a sequel soon )**

**~ Chad's POV~**

"Hey John!" I called the guy who had brought me the Pork Chops in my dressing room; he hurriedly ran towards me "It's Josh sir, do you need anything? a drink? Hand sanitizer?" he asked as soon as he got to where I was; his tone was nervous and scared as if he knew I was going to yell at his face like I always did "No No….I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you…it was out of line and I'm sorry" I shrugged saying it quietly though making sure Josh heard it "It's okay Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper sir…I understand" he smiled a little before he skipped off towards my cast mates who were calling his name "Chad Dylan Cooper's first heartfelt apology; this I have to have a picture" _Flash! Crap, that momentarily just blinded my eyes._ I proceeded to glare at whoever had the Camera to cuss at him only to find out that it wasn't a he but a she "Damn, Sonny could you try to not blind me? Aren't you supposed to be at a bar brawl right now?" I rubbed my eyes and she laughed knowing that of course I was not mad at her.

"James broke a stuntman's nose we had to take five…" she shrugged before continuing to say "I actually thought you were going to revert back to your old Jerk self but I stand corrected" she smiled at me and I winked at her "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…you obviously do not know me very well…I'm generally a very nice guy" I smiled at her but she just patted my cheek "you tell yourself that Chad" "but I am!" I protested making Sonny arch an eyebrow at me "alright whatever" with that she walked off.

"Hey Sonny?" I called to her before she could get far thankfully she stopped and turned back to me "yeah?" she poised her head to the side as I began to fiddled with my hands, I really had nothing to say I just wanted to see her face again…"Try to hurry up with the Bar Brawl scene…I have an awards show next week…" I said without any hint of emotion, trying to play it cool "I'm not the boss Chad…try talking to that guy" she pointed to our director who was busy tending to some guy's bloody nose with the rest of the paramedics and James…._okay, wow remind me never to get on James' bad side._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Chad!" a voice sneaked up on me at the snack table, I turned expecting to see Sonny or even Tawni who'd come to bug me "Portlyn?" I raised an eyebrow at her "what do you want?" I continued to ask. "well, we were wondering if you're coming to hang out with us at the club tonight? It's been weeks since we last hung out" she shrugged, rolling her eyes and that made me sigh "I can't tonight I promised Sonny that I was driving her home…" I replied and Portlyn grimaced "why?" she asked in disgust "she doesn't have a car--" "No…I meant why are you slaving over a girl who doesn't even care about you enough to be your girlfriend?" Portlyn crossed her arms over her chest and that question made my heart skip a few beats. "Why? Because I love her…" I replied finding myself smiling when I realized that I had said that out loud "what!?" Portlyn huffed. "I love her…that's why I'm doing everything I can for her…" "but she's a nobody…the only probable reason to why she's even famous is because Marshall decided to pick a name from a bowl when he thought of getting a replacement for Mandy on So Random…" "that's no true Portlyn cause from where I'm standing Sonny has more talent than you could ever have…so try thinking about that when you consider insulting Sonny again" I winked at her before making my way towards the set where I knew Sonny was going to be...she always loved hanging out there.

"Hi…" I smiled when I saw Sonny standing at the middle of the Courtyard set… "What are you doing here? We're on break" she looked at me with that loop sided Sonny Munroe smile that I loved seeing "I knew you were going to be here…James already left to see Tawni" I motioned to the empty studio crossing my arms over my chest "did you want something?" she asked me and I shook my head "nothing in particular really…what about you? do you need anything?" I sat down on one of the prop benches "No Not really" she shrugged taking a seat beside me though occupying the other edge of the bench.

"okay well I'll just hang out with you for the meantime if you don't mind" I glanced at her for a moment but when I saw that she was going to turn to me too I quickly looked away "Chad…" she started to say, I quickly perked up anxious to know what she would say next "yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously "I heard what you said to Portlyn…" she trailed off; I actually saw her blush at that moment while I just felt so embarrassed "oh that…" I tried to think of a good excuse to cover that but how could you cover up a profession of Love? "Sonny…I--" but she cut me off before I could think of a good explanation "Thank You for standing up for me…" she smiled and so did I. "it's not a big deal Sonny" I assured her.

"Yes Chad it is a big deal…you stood up for me" she looked me straight in the eye and poised her head to the side "I did what I had to do…" I replied coyly which made her chuckle "you didn't have to do that Chad and we both know it" I didn't even notice that she had scooted near me until her face was a few inches away from mine "so was that the only thing you heard?" I was nervous now and was probably sweating in places I don't think I ever sweated before…this was harder than I thought "Nope…" she grinned at me and leaned in towards me placing a perfect kiss on my lips…at that moment I thought about jumping away from her yelling in excitement but decided against it realizing that would probably make me look like a dork. I didn't want Sonny to think of me as a dork.

"what was that for?" I asked her when we finally pulled apart "I love you too" she poised her head to the side, a lovely smile tugging at the corner of her lips that were almost enough to make my heart stop beating. She was so beautiful when she smiled that was something I knew for sure "did I hear you right? Did you just say that you loved me too?" I laughed wanting to hear her say it again and hoping to God that this was not a dream. "Yes, I believe I did…" Sonny nodded at me. "So that means you're agreeing to be my girlfriend…" it was more of a statement than a question "fine…" she said simply "fine…" I repeated in the same way I did when we banter "good…" Sonny smirked "good…" I looked her in the eye and smiled then leaning in closer to kiss her again just to make sure this was really happening.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

If you're wondering about the Mackenzie Falls' Season Finale…it went very, very well…the best episode Mackenzie Falls ever aired according to several talk shows. Everything was back as it was after these six episodes James was going to be a series regular next season while Sonny returned to So Random where she was greeted with a welcome back sketch that the writers wrote especially for her…I guest starred on that sketch too though this time I wasn't obligated to do so…I chose to appear on the show myself. What wouldn't I do for my girlfriend right?

_Yes, Girlfriend…it had a certain melancholy ring to it…Sonny Munroe was my girlfriend…she actually liked me like I liked her. She said it was still surreal for her but what she did not know was that it was more surreal for me than it was for her because to me Sonny wasn't just a girl and she maybe annoying, dorky, clueless and naïve but even then Sonny was funny, nice, sweet, caring and the girl who changed me...It felt so overly dramatic and cheesy but one of the things I learned from Sonny was to never be embarrassed about how you feel..._


	23. Not Just Another Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxox**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry this isn't an update for a new Chapter but this is to spread the word of the sequel to this story since some of you guys sent me a few messages expressing an interest for me to write a sequel…so if you're interested on what's happening after **_**"Sonny with a chance of Falls"**_** please see my profile and/or search in **_**"Sonny with a chance of two Coopers"**_** and see what I'm writing ****I'll also love to hear from you guys again and also let me give another thank you for all the reviews I got for **_**"Sonny with a chance of falls"**_**…it's been really fun writing my first Channy fan fiction…and hopefully you'll also be supporting my next one… so yeah, I guess that's it…LoL…hope you check out **_**"Sonny with a Chance of two Coopers"**_** if you have the time :D you guys rock!**

** -E-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxox**


	24. AN

**~A/N~**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last wrote but I'm back now seeing as I'm on a two month summer break now since I've changed Universities, now I know I've discontinued the sequel to this fiction but I am promising to write a new one very very soon. I just have to think of something to write lol :P anyway, if you have any suggestions or something be free to tell me and I'll work on it :D**


End file.
